


SEMANAS

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Motherhood, slowburn, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: -	Por culpa de esas dos, terminamos así – comentó finalmente.-	¿Así como? - preguntó risueña, su mentón descansando sobre su mano.-	Tan perdidamente enamoradas - y sus ojos no camuflaron la verdad del sentimiento al afirmar aquello.
Relationships: María Mercedes Möller/Bárbara Román
Kudos: 2





	1. [PREFACIO]

Las cosas nunca suceden como uno las espera, como uno las quiere. Las responsabilidades caen de golpe, el tiempo debe reorganizarse porque la lista de prioridades cambia y lo inesperado pasa tomar el primer lugar. Bárbara Román había quedado embarazada en una noche de la cual recordaba poco y nada. El alcohol y quizás alguna otra sustancia en su bebida la habían llevado a terminar a los besos con alguien que no le gustaba, alguien que consideraba un amigo pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Recordaba, casi entre la bruma del momento y el paso de los años, haber tirado de la camiseta fuera del cuerpo masculino, su espalda pegarse al asiento trasero del auto, y luego todo había ido a negro. Unas semanas después, el test le daba positivo y el mundo entero se quebraba a su alrededor. Su madre había enloquecido y ella había visto su mundo tambalearse. Tenía 23 años. Un embarazo no estaba en sus planes, pero había ocurrido. Y había decidido hacerse cargo. Mercedes Möller había recibido la noticia del accidente la mañana siguiente al suceso, mientras caminaba la primera cuadra en dirección a la parada de autobús con destino a la universidad. Un policía había llegado corriendo tras ella y detrás de él su compañera, ambos con rostro de no traer algo bueno que anunciar. Su hermano y su cuñada habían desbarrancado en su viaje al sur, habían rescatado los cuerpos a duras penas y un bombero había reconocido a Carlos. El apellido había traído otra desgracia en lugar de buenas noticias. Recordaba cómo sus rodillas habían cedido y la mujer la había tomado en brazos mientras las lágrimas calientes y saladas se deslizaban por su rostro y las personas a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando. Una mañana como cualquier otra se había hecho trizas. Había perdido una clase, había perdido un hermano, a su cuñada, la estabilidad familiar. Las cosas nunca suceden como uno las espera, como uno las quiere. Pero suceden, y hay que encontrar fuerza para seguir adelante. Muchas veces, esos sucesos hacen olvidar todo lo que aconteció con anterioridad, todo lo que en su momento pareció trágico. Transforman el presente en una hoja en blanco en la cual no existen tachones ni manchas de tinta extra, ni errores, sino que comienza a llenarse de palabras que jamás, se piensa, podrían formar parte de la historia.


	2. SEMANA UNO

Bárbara miró el cielo algo oscuro afuera y frunció los labios; quizás llueva, pensó mientras terminaba de cerrar la mochila de la niña de ojos cafés que continuaba despidiéndose de su muñeca nueva. El reloj de mano le indicó que le quedaban quince minutos justos para llegar a tiempo. Y quizás deberían ir partiendo. Mayo se había presentado así desde el principio, lluvioso y frío. Las mañanas así normalmente solían quedarse acurrucadas una al lado de la otra, mirando dibujitos animados o la niña jugando con su ejército de soldados y muñecas. Ella tal vez adelantaría algo de trabajo y luego de desayunar, saldrían a una caminata corta hasta el mercado más cercano para llenar la despensa. Pero ya no podía hacer eso, la directora le había llamado la atención por las faltas de la niña y se veía ahora en la obligación de llevarla todos los días.

\- Margarita, es hora de irnos, chiquilla – murmuró, tomando las llaves y el celular de la encimera.  
\- ¿Ya? – su tez canela era idéntica a la suya y en su mejilla brillaba un lunar, uno de esos que ella tenía.  
\- Sí, vamos que tienes clases y no quiero que me vuelvan a tirar de la oreja.

Mercedes corrigió el último ejercicio frente a los ojos grandes y cafés de Gabriela que, con el mentón apoyado sobre las manos, la observaba fijamente. Era igual a Augusta aunque su carácter era de un Möller y, por más que fuera su sobrina, era eso lo que la hacía pura hija suya. No se lo habían dicho jamás, la pequeña seguía creyendo que Mercedes era su mamá y- aunque no había fotos de la joven Möller embarazada, realmente no hacía falta.

\- Creo que están todos bien, pequeñita, nos podemos ir – miró el reloj sobre la cabeza de la niña y le sonrió antes de cerrar el cuaderno –, ¿te cepillaste los dientes?  
\- Y me lavé las manos con alcohol para evitar gripe – dijo solemne y orgullosa y Mercedes se levantó, tendiéndole la mochila.  
\- Esa es mi pequeña.  
La niña de cabello oscuro y tez pálida bajó de la silleta de la isla y tomó la mochila, saliendo al trote hacia la puerta. La ciudad de Santiago se veía más oscura de lo normal y Mercedes ya podía sentir las gotas sobre su cabeza camino al trabajo. Después de tomar el paraguas por las dudas y cerrar la puerta, tomó la mano de Gabriela y se encaminaron a la parada de la esquina.  
\- ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? – le preguntó, su mano aferrando con fuerza aquella pequeña. Había perdido tantas personas en la vida que tenía terror de que se la arrebataran.  
\- Mmm… - sus ojos curiosos se pasearon por las líneas de la vereda y frunció el cejo –, quiero que Margarita venga a quedarse a dormir conmigo, así jugamos hasta tarde.  
\- ¿Margarita? – bajó la cabeza para mirarla. No recordaba que hubiera mencionado a ninguna Margarita.  
\- Es una amiga mía, mamá, entró este año con nosotros, y es muy divertida – sus ojos cafés le aclararon la duda y sonrió, asintiendo.  
\- Tendremos que hablar con la mamá de Margarita entonces, aunque quizás podamos hacer un trato – le dijo, buscándole las cosquillas. Igual que su madre, Gabriela no aguantaba el no saber algo y la pregunta no tardó en llegar.  
\- ¿Trato de qué? ¿Para qué?  
\- Te contaré cuando vuelvas de la escuela, ¿está bien?  
\- Pero mamá…  
\- Shh, no se discute en la calle – le dijo con tranquilidad y fue suficiente para que pronto el tema de conversación cambiara mientras el viento les daba en la cara y esperaban el autobús de las siete y media.

Bárbara detuvo el auto en la esquina antes del colegio y puso el freno de mano luego de estacionar. Prendió el móvil y controló que no hubiera llamadas del trabajo. Tenían cinco minutos de ventaja. Desabrochó su cinturón y se giró hacia la niña, acomodándole el cabello con los dedos y el cuello del uniforme.

\- Ten cuidado de no golpearte, recuerda que tienes un diente flojo, no comas cosas que no compraste tú y…  
\- Mamá, ya sé – sonrió la niña y la abrazó –. Que no vaya con extraños, que la maestra me acompañe al baño y…  
\- Nada de peleas – le acarició la cara y besó su frente.

Mercedes se bajó del vehículo y tomó a la niña en brazos, evitando que se mojara con el agua que había quedado en el borde de la calle. El autobús arrancó nuevamente y mientras la gente seguía llegando, ella le corrigió el moño del pelo una vez que la dejó parada en un lugar seco.

\- Bueno, hoy vendré a buscarte antes del horario de salida, avísale a tu maestra. Tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo, ¿está bien? – le acarició la mejilla y la pequeña asintió.  
\- Está bien.  
\- ¿Tienes dinero?  
\- No, pero no quiero.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- A Margarita le toca pagar los caramelos hoy.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, una de sus cejas alzadas mientras controlaba la hora y la tomaba de la mano. La gente seguía en un tumulto, como si fueran a entrar más temprano sólo por atarse a la puerta. El cielo se puso más oscuro y frunció la boca.

\- Bien, vamos – la volvió a alzar y controló la calle antes de pasar.

Bárbara caminaba de la mano de su hija cuando la niña se agitó a su lado y sus ojos buscaron la razón de la alegría. Cerca del grupo de gente que iba entrando, una niña de la misma edad la saludaba alegremente y sus dientes brillaban en la luz plata de esa mañana.

\- Maggie, ¿quién es?  
\- Es Leonor, bueno, Gaby – dijo así, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

La mujer que iba junto a la niña tenía una mano en el bolsillo y su cabello corto y ondulado se movía con el frío viento, el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello era fino y contrastaba horriblemente con los jeans desgastados que vestía. Volvió a su rostro rápidamente y se encontró con sus ojos inquisidores, provocando un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.  
En la entrada de la institución, la niña estaba como clavada al suelo a la espera de aquella que parecía iba a tardar años en llegar. Mercedes seguía fijándose en la mujer alta y de cabello azabache que caminaba despreocupadamente junto a la razón de la alegría de su hija.

\- ¿Esa es Margarita?  
\- Sí, es mi mejor, mejor amiga.  
\- No me contaste.  
\- Porque nos hicimos mejores amigas hace muy poco – encogió sus hombros, como si fuera una obviedad y Mercedes sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a levantar la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes café fijándose en ella.  
\- Buen día.

Las niñas soltaron las manos de ambas para abrazarse y comenzar a cuchichear entre ellas, dejando de lado a las mujeres que las miraban con curiosidad.

\- Buen día, me llamo Mercedes – dijo finalmente, tendiéndole la mano. La morena la tomó y sonrió, volviendo a la realidad.  
\- Bárbara, Román Bárbara.  
\- Así que ella es Margarita, ¿eh? De pronto me entero que mi cabra tiene una mejor amiga.  
\- Estoy en la misma, fíjate – se cruzó de brazos y miró al interior del instituto, niños y padres revolviéndose en dirección a las aulas –. ¿Vamos?  
\- Sí. Gabriela, vamos – la niña asintió con la cabeza y sin esperarla comenzó a caminar al lado de su compañera.

Ambas se miraron para luego reír y empezaron a caminar detrás de ellas, en silencio tranquilo y acogedor. En la entrada del aula las esperaba Ingrid, su profesora de dibujo que les saludó con un movimiento de mano, el cual ambas respondieron de la misma manera. Mercedes esperó a que la niña volviera a plantarle un beso en la mejilla, se puso a su altura y le besó la frente, sonriendo.

\- Te cuidas, ¿bueno?  
\- Sí, pues. Nos vemos.  
\- Vengo por ti.  
\- Te voy a esperar – le sonrió y echó a correr.

Margarita dejó un beso ruidoso en la mejilla de su madre antes de seguir a su compañera y pronto ambas se vieron solas de nuevo.

\- Yo que pensé que este tipo de momentos no llegarían jamás – murmuró, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Yo sigo sin creer que ya tiene ocho años.

Se miraron y sonrieron sin quererlo, sin buscarlo, y los ojos cafés fueron los primeros en rebotar, girando la morena sobre sus talones y como esperándola para volver a la salida.  
Mercedes se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla y sus pasos coincidieron con los de la mujer más alta mientras conversaban banalidades referidas al día o las noticias. En la vereda la conversación se hizo más amena pero Bárbara relojeó su muñeca y frunció los labios.

\- Bueno, Mercedes, un placer pero me tengo que ir que ya voy a llegar tarde.  
\- Yo también – tomó el celular en su mano y frunció los labios al ver la hora. –. Tengo que hablar contigo, de todas formas, pero será en otro momento.  
\- ¿Conmigo? – una de sus cejas se elevó y la otra bajó y Mercedes la miró por más tiempo del necesario para pensar una respuesta.  
\- Sí, es sobre tu hija y el cumpleaños de la mía. Pero será en otro momento, no hay prisa.  
\- Está bien, como tú digas, pues – dijo coqueta y Mercedes rió un poquito.  
\- Que tengas buen día.  
\- Igualmente, ¿nos vemos a la salida?  
\- Tal vez – movió la cabeza de lado a lado y agitó la mano antes de girar sobre sus pies y echar a andar.

Bárbara sacó el auto del lugar donde estaba estacionado y no había alcanzado ni el colegio cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. El celular seguía sin llamadas así que podía respirar. Prendió la radio y una vez sintonizada su emisora favorita, apretó un poco el acelerador.  
Mercedes maldijo a todo quien odiara mientras abría el paraguas y peleaba con el viento para mantenerlo abierto. Sus pasos ya comenzaban a hacer ruido con el agua que se iba acumulando en el cemento. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó como pudo, atendiendo la llamada. Era María Elsa.

\- ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Estoy yendo.  
\- Están esperando las ilustraciones, Mechita.  
\- Están todas en el segundo cajón del escritorio, Elsa, tranquila. Si quieres ve dándoselas, yo no sé en cuánto llegue. – rodó los ojos cuando el viento casi voltea el paraguas.  
\- Ten cuidado por…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que un vehículo se detenía y pronto un bocinazo se escuchó, terminando de alejar su concentración de la voz de su cuñada. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el vidrio bajando, las balizas encendidas y una sonrisa ahora conocida apareciendo.

\- ¿A dónde te llevo? – preguntó la morena, sus ojos brillaban.

Mercedes miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose con la calle vacía, y volvió a mirarla a ella. Bárbara le hizo seña que se acercara y como si fuera el mago de la lámpara, no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Sus pasos chapotearon y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta.

\- Vamos, te llevo, te vas a mojar y no es una época muy linda para andar enfermándose.  
\- No te quiero molestar.  
\- No es molestia, por favor, vamos.

Mercedes se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta antes de cerrar el paraguas y meterse con rapidez, evitando que más gotas de lluvia siguieran mojado la cuerina del asiento. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y la ventanilla volvió a subir, pasó sus dedos por su cabello y la miró de reojo a aquella que volvía a ponerse en marcha y quitaba las balizas para indicar que iba a doblar.

\- Gracias, no tienes por qué, en serio. – bajó su vista hacia su mano y sus ojos se abrieron, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas. Volvió a colocar el teléfono junto a su oreja – Perdón, Elsa, discúlpame.  
\- Quizás si dejaras de coquetear y me prestaras atención…  
\- Cállate, ¿sí? Ya voy para allá.

Colgó antes de que las palabras juguetonas de la rubia volvieran a oírse y vio que Bárbara sonreía.

\- Jefa pesada, ¿ah?  
\- Es mi cuñada y es muy fastidiosa cuando se pone en plan jefa – dijo a modo de broma y miró hacia afuera.  
\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde queda tu destino?  
\- La editorial Quiroga.  
\- ¿Trabajas ahí? – su ceja se elevó y la castaña asintió.  
\- Sí, soy la ilustradora de los libros para niños.  
\- Ahora sé dónde buscarle libros a Margarita.

Ambas se miraron de reojo y una sonrisa se abrió paso en ambas bocas, la ligereza del ambiente dentro del auto como única testigo.  
Eso había sucedido la primera semana.  



	3. SEMANA DOS

Durante los siguientes días, las pequeñas charlas a la entrada comenzaron a extenderse más y más, logrando que el viernes ambas llegaran tarde a trabajar por quedarse conversando junto al auto de la morena. El sábado al mediodía, Ernesto le preguntó a Mercedes por qué estaba tan risueña y ella simplemente le echó la culpa a que su época favorita del año había llegado.  
Bárbara, por su parte, entre noticias que redactar y hacerse cargo de Margarita, buscaba la forma de ganar tiempo para hablar con la otra mujer y de alguna manera se sintió haciendo amigos de nuevo, algo que había desechado hacia tantos años. Le habían roto el corazón y la confianza y casi una década después le seguía siendo difícil pensar que no le harían daño. Pero algo en la mirada cielo de Mercedes le decía que las cosas serían diferentes esta vez.

Semana dos.

El cielo limpio y el sol bastante cálido de aquel miércoles le dieron la posibilidad de caminar tranquila al trabajo después de dejar a Gabriela en la escuela. Bárbara no se había presentado esa mañana y aunque ella estiró lo mayor posible su tiempo en ayudar a la niña a acomodar su mochila y preguntarle si no le faltaba nada, en caminar con pasos lentos a la salida y voltear varias veces hacia atrás a medida que avanzaba, incapaz de seguir dando vueltas, se dio por vencida.   
Sus pasos la guiaron por las calles que la separaban del edificio a cargo de Elsa y se tomó el tiempo de pensar en Julieta y en cómo las cosas habían salido tan mal. No la recordaba hacía demasiado tiempo, había intentado tacharla pero sabía que así no funcionaban las cosas. Debía aceptar que existió, que pasó, pero que no funcionó como debió. Tal vez el cariño no fue suficiente. Porque le llevó tiempo darse cuenta que no fue amor, simplemente cariño.   
Se mordisqueó el labio y levantó la cabeza, los últimos metros separándola de su destino. La editorial se levantaba con sus tonos conservadores, las letras de la entrada en un negro atrapante, y una moqueta fina después de la puerta de entrada. Saludó al de seguridad con una sonrisa y ajustó la mochila sobre su espalda. Elsa estaba hablando con la secretaria de la entrada. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y siguió hacia su pequeña oficina en el primer piso. Las hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa eran bocetos de dibujos para una re edición de Los Viajes de Gulliver. Había puesto toda su imaginación a merced del rey de Liliput, de los climénoles y los astrónomos. Dejó la mochila a un lado, el celular sobre la mesa y tomó la tableta gráfica mientras esperaba a que la computadora se encendiera. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su pelea con la punta de plástico gastada y levantó la cabeza, concediéndole permiso de pasar a quien fuera que estuviera tras la madera.

\- Buenos días, Mechita – dijo la voz dulce de Elsa que entró y cerró tras ella, sus ojos cafés escondían algo al igual que la peleada curva de la comisura de sus labios.  
\- Buenos días – le sonrió y volvió la vista al boceto digital, fijándose en aquel de papel que estaba frente a ella.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Muy bien – asintió con la cabeza y cambió el tamaño de la pluma –, ¿tú?  
\- Bien. ¿La Leonor?  
\- No le digas así – respondió algo nerviosa y apretó los dedos alrededor del lápiz.  
\- Pero si así…  
\- Así le decía Augusta, ya sé, por eso. Dile Gabriela, así también se llama y duele mucho menos – levantó la vista y Elsa entendió el dolor en sus ojos.  
\- Disculpa, todavía no se me va la mañana – se impulsó desde la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, apoyando los codos en la mesa –, ¿Tienes planes hoy?  
\- Gabriela y yo vamos a ir al cine en la tarde, ¿por qué?  
\- Quería que fuéramos a una charla sobre tecnología y cómo ir aplicándola en la empresa – carraspeó y miró tras el gran ventanal que llenaba de luz el lugar. –, planeo comenzar a vender los libros digitalmente. Por lo que tu trabajo con papel se reduciría un poco.  
Mercedes borró algunas marcas de más en el gorro del astrónomo y dejó de lado su trabajo, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la silla, buscando la mirada café.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con Horacio esta vez?  
Elsa sonrió y pestañeó varias veces, tomando aire, sus brazos alejándose de la madera para cruzarse bajo su pecho. Mercedes era quien más los conocía a los dos, a ella y a su marido, por lo que no necesitaba siquiera mencionar que algo sucedía.  
\- Volvió borracho a casa anoche. Era martes. Cada vez está peor. – Mercedes frunció los labios y desvió también su mirada hacia afuera.  
\- Ya te dije lo que pienso, Elsa. Estás perdiendo tiempo junto a él. Benito ya podrá entender que…  
\- Estoy embarazada de nuevo – murmuró con la voz rota y Mercedes volteó la cabeza bruscamente.

Bárbara terminó la nota sobre el aumento de las encuestas políticas en contra del gobierno de turno y se frotó las sienes, quitándose los lentes de descanso. Margarita estaba sentada junto a ella terminando un par de dibujos. Ese día había amanecido más sensible que de costumbre y había preferido llevarse a la niña con ella, sintiéndola cerca, su apoyo durante años. Su madre había llamado la noche anterior, echándole en cara que no la visitaba después de todo lo que ella le había ayudado y la rabia la había carcomido por unas horas, quitándole descanso y tranquilidad y provocando que sus ojos estuvieran marcados por ojeras en la mañana.  
\- Mamá, ¿vamos a ir a lo de la abuela?  
\- No, pequeña, tal vez después. Hoy tenemos todo el día para nosotras solitas – le sonrió y Margarita asintió entusiasmada.  
\- ¿Podemos salir a la tarde? Hace mucho que no vamos juntas a ningún lado.  
\- Claro, tú elige nomás y nos vamos. – se apoyó en los brazos cruzados frente al teclado y un compañero se acercó con una libreta.  
\- Si necesitas tiempo en la tarde, yo te cubro, pero ahora… – le entró la libreta y Bárbara frunció los labios.  
\- Es la sexta y apenas son las once – dijo con voz chistosa y su hija rió.

Mercedes estaba haciéndose masajes la cabeza con la punta de los dedos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ernesto llegó con una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía eso de vez en cuando, desde hacía unos años, a modo de disculpa por haber reaccionado realmente mal cuando la más pequeña de sus hijos le dijo que era lesbiana, incapaz de seguir mintiéndose. Se levantó del asiento y fue a recibirlo con un abrazo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma a limpio. Los abrazos de su padre siempre le supieron como a libertad y eso le gustaba.  
\- ¿Cómo está la niña más talentosa de todo Santiago?  
\- La niña ya tiene veintiocho años – le recordó, besando su mejilla y volviendo a su lugar tras el escritorio.  
\- Sigues siendo mi Mechita, no discutas – se sentó frente a ella y tomó uno de los dibujos terminados, sonriendo –. Eres una seca.  
\- Mmm, la mamá era mejor – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el archivo de los bocetos digitales.  
\- Tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa, fíjate – volvió a poner la hoja en su lugar –. Bueno, venía a invitarte a almorzar. Pasamos a buscar a la Le… - Mercedes tragó grueso y él apretó los labios –, a Gabriela y nos vamos a almorzar donde ustedes quieran.  
\- Está bien pero aún es temprano – cerró la pestaña y puso la computadora en modo suspensión, prestándole plena atención –, ¿quieres un café y el diario de hoy?  
\- El café está bien, el periódico ya lo leí, no te preocupes.  
La castaña asintió y partió en dirección a la cocina del lugar, a prepararle personalmente el café a su padre. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas por la confesión de Elsa y no estaba segura si su padre estaba enterado. Ellos llevaban al menos dos años insistiendo en que se divorciaran pero habían puesto a Benito por encima de la felicidad de ambos y aquel tira y afloja ya empezaba a afectar al niño.  
\- Mil pesos por el torbellino en tu cabeza – dijo Joaquín, uno de los traductores. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Todavía no cobramos así que no prometas nada – tomó la taza y una servilleta de papel –, ¿cómo va?  
\- Podría estar mejor – se encogió de hombros y abrió una gaveta, sacando una cuchara –. Tendríamos que conseguirnos un tiempito para ponernos al día.  
\- Eso si tu novio te deja – le dijo divertida y el muchacho se puso rojo.  
\- Mercedes…  
\- Mala mía, está bien – asintió y pasó junto a él guiñándole un ojo –, yo te llamo. Ahora me voy.  
\- Me tienes que contar algo, por cierto – movió las cejas y ella las frunció.  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Cuando me llames.  
Mercedes rodó los ojos aunque sonreía, agradeciendo la pequeña distracción, y volvió donde su padre. La hora entre conversaciones ligeras se pasó volando y Mercedes tomó su chaqueta al ponerse de pie, caminando con su padre hacia la salida.  
\- ¿Todavía puede conducir?  
\- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy viejo? – dijo con una sonrisa y el sol de la entrada hizo brillar sus canas.  
\- Lo dicen sus arrugas, no yo – levantó las manos y echaron a caminar hacia el auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle. –. Papá… - se mordisqueó el labio y suspiró.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Es sobre Horacio, pero prométame que no va a hablar. – el hombre negó al ver sus ojos suplicantes y abrió la puerta del auto – La Elsa está embarazada de nuevo y ayer Horacio llegó borracho.  
Entre la gente que buscaba a los niños y los adolescentes que iban por su cuenta, Mercedes paseó sus ojos en busca de una cabellera negra y ojos pizpiretos pero no hubo señal. No estaba. Gabriela corrió a los brazos de su abuelo y ella aprovechó para mirar de nuevo alrededor, sin ningún rastro de su objetivo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el hombre rápidamente mientras volvían al vehículo y la niña caminaba por delante.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Estabas buscando a alguien.  
\- No, no – negó rápidamente y Ernesto sólo sonrió.  
\- Está bien.  
La joven castaña lo miró con los labios fruncidos y Gabriela los cortó a los dos con un chisme infantil, entrando por la puerta trasera una vez que el hombre mayor desbloqueó el auto.  
El almuerzo fue ameno, Gabriela contándole sus pequeños logros diarios y ambos hablando sobre asuntos familiares, sobre Elsa y el futuro Möller que venía en camino.  
\- ¿Las llevo a algún lugar? – preguntó una vez fuera del restaurante y Mercedes miró a la niña.  
\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Son las dos.  
\- ¿Me puedo ir a cambiar la ropa?  
\- Claro – asintió y el hombre asintió.  
Volvieron a la casa familiar donde ella y sus hermanos habían crecido, roto cosas y corrido en las escaleras como si no hubiera mañana, escapando de quien los pillaría en sus escondites. Nunca pensaron que día tras día la vida iba a separarlos y que los buenos momentos quedarían reducidos a puros recuerdos que dolían tanto como sal en heridas que parecían estar repartidas en todo el cuerpo.  
Mercedes apoyó su mentón en su mano, mirando el patio lleno de vida pero tan falto de quien la viviera. Las cortinas se revolvieron con el viento y su flequillo le hizo cosquillas en la frente. Gabriela estaba cambiándose con lo que normalmente quedaba allí los fines de semana, y ella sentía la nostalgia subir por su garganta como algo caliente e instalarse tras sus ojos. Las manos de Ernesto le frotaron la espalda y cerró los ojos, sus labios temblando.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ¿Qué nos pasó? – preguntó de vuelta, mirándolo. El hombre besó su frente.  
\- Tranquila, tenemos todo un futuro por delante. ¿Sí? – acarició sus mejillas y le colocó el cabello rebelde tras las orejas. – Yo también los extraño, no te imaginas cuánto.  
En silencio esperaron a que la niña volviera. La función de Los Increíbles comenzaba a las cuatro y Gabriela había insistido en verla de nuevo. Se miró las uñas y, como si fuera un escape a su mundo dado vueltas, se vio volando lejos, hacia un par de orbes cafés y mejilla con lunares, una sonrisa dulce y una voz todavía más acaramelada. No la había visto, pero tenía cada pedacito suyo grabado en la cabeza. Apretó los labios.  
\- ¡Ya estoy! – bajó corriendo, con el cárdigan totalmente mal prendido y una zapatilla con cordones sueltos.  
\- Yo no lo creo, ¿usted qué dice, papá? – le dijo, sacando a Ernesto de su propia nube.  
\- Pero… si está bien – sus cejas se fruncieron y bajó la vista a lo que ella creía eran botones bien prendidos.  
Margarita tiraba de su mano en medio del shopping atestado de gente aquella tarde. Bárbara miraba alrededor y hablaba con la niña tanto como podía, la música general retumbaba en su cabeza y ya venía mareada del patio de juegos, donde su hija se había hartado de saltar y correr, bajar toboganes y caer dentro de un centenar de pelotas de goma.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a mirar?  
\- Mmm… - puso un dedo sobre sus labios en forma pensativa y Bárbara rió.  
La niña mantuvo sus ojos sobre los carteles hasta que otra imagen atrajo su atención. Bárbara se recogió mejor el cabello mientras esperaba y levantó la vista cuando su hija salió corriendo. Su propio corazón tomando la velocidad de los pies de Margarita.  
\- ¡Gaby!  
Mercedes se giró al oír la voz infantil y a su hija agitarse a su lado, tirando de su mano pero sin soltarse. Un torbellino de cabello azabache venía corriendo hacia ellas desde la otra punta del lugar, detrás de ella Bárbara se acercaba con el labio entre los dientes y varios mechones de cabello sueltos. Las niñas se abrazaron y la morena se puso la mano en el pecho.  
\- Hola, Mercedes – sonrió amigablemente y la castaña le devolvió el gesto.  
\- Buenas, ¿cómo están?  
\- ¿Podemos ver una película las dos juntas? – preguntó la jovencita Román, volteándose a ver a su madre en busca de aprobación.  
\- Bueno…, nosotras no sabemos si Mercedes y Gaby vinieron al cine – Mercedes iba a abrir la boca pero la jovencita Möller se le adelantó.  
\- Sí, vinimos a ver Los Increíbles.  
\- Está bien – sacudió la cabeza y Mercedes la miró directo a los ojos con esa especie de calma y seguridad.  
Las niñas iban delante mientras ellas conversaban poco y nada detrás. Parecía que no era necesario abrir la boca para tener contacto. Las manos de Mercedes iban enterradas en los bolsillos del blazer y sus botas negras contrastaban contra el piso blanco.  
\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – dijo la morena mientras se acercaban a comprar los tickets.  
\- Bien, no tuve tanto trabajo como otras veces y me dediqué a terminar otros. ¿Tú? Vi que no fuiste al colegio – no perdió tiempo en buscar la respuesta que tanto quería.  
Bárbara la miró y rápidamente volvió su vista hacia la joven que le daba el vuelto, incapaz de contestar en ese momento. Mercedes pagó las suyas y se alejaron a comprar golosinas. Una vez con barras de chocolate y bebidas, controlaron la hora y fueron a la sala que indicaba el papel. Bárbara mantuvo la distancia con las niñas, las cuatro caminando en el pasillo vacío, y Mercedes ralentizó su marcha para quedar a su altura.  
\- No…, no ha sido un buen día y quería que ella se quedara conmigo. Fuimos a trabajar juntas – no pudo evitar ser franca y Mercedes asintió.  
\- Normalmente me pasa pero prefiero que vaya al colegio a distraerse y no que se suma conmigo en ese desastre – dijo, y no haciendo referencia al trabajo.  
\- Te entiendo… - se aclaró la garganta y levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta –. Cabras, aquí.  
Las niñas volvieron e ingresaron, la sala completamente vacía. Cuando la puerta se cerró y nadie más entró, dejaron que las pequeñas se ubicaran en medio y ellas se quedaron unas filas atrás, buscando intimidad para conversar sin molestar. Ambas habían extrañado la pequeña charla que surgía automáticamente.  
\- Gaby…, bueno, Leonor, como le dice Margarita, ¿ti… - sus ojos viajaron al rostro de la castaña y aunque ésta tenía los labios apretados, le temblaban. – ¿Mercedes?  
\- Estoy… bien – sonrió y pestañeó rápido. No quería llorar.  
\- ¿Dije algo malo? – la mujer negó y destapó el agua mineral, dando un sorbo. – Disculpa.  
\- No, Gaby no tiene hermanos – le sonrió y tragó saliva, sus ojos seguían aguados.  
Bárbara asintió y volvió su vista a la pantalla, su celular se iluminó en su regazo pero lo ignoró. Mercedes no lo pasó por alto y vio el nombre de un hombre en la pantalla.  
\- Es… hum… – le dijo esperando una respuesta pero Bárbara canceló la llamada.  
\- Es el padre de Margarita, no te preocupes.  
\- ¿Están divorciados?  
\- No, hace unos meses se enteró que tiene una hija. – se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. – ¿Y Gaby?  
\- Su padre está… mm… muerto – dijo con resignación y casi en un susurro y su respiración se dificultó.  
\- Lo siento.  
Mercedes asintió y volteó su mirada hacia ella cuando los dedos de la morena eliminaron una lágrima que no sabía había escapado. Se quedaron sumidas allí, en la mirada de la otra, con la oscuridad a sus espaldas y la luz en sus rostros.  
\- Es difícil hablar de esto, perdona. – la mano de Bárbara no se alejó y lo agradeció porque le gustaba.  
\- No hay problema, me suele pasar con mi padre – sus ojos cafés se desviaron a sus labios y tiró de su mejilla –, ya, olvidémoslo y sonríe porque te queda más bonito.  
Mercedes se mordió el labio y rió después, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- ¿Se querían mucho?  
\- Quizás…, tal vez en otro momento te lo cuente bien – le dijo, su mirada pidiendo espacio.  
\- Está bien, sin presiones. Bueno, pero tú me dejaste picando con otro tema la semana pasada.  
\- ¿Disculpa? – sus ojos celestes brillaron más cuando la luz clara de una escena se reflejó en ellos.  
\- El cumpleaños de tu cabra chica.  
\- Ah, sí – pasó su dedo por la tapa de la botella –. Gaby quiere que Margarita vaya a dormir a casa como regalo de cumpleaños que es la semana que viene, pero sé que es muy pronto y no me conoces para ese nivel de confianza, pero si quieres ir con ella a pasar la tarde… – dijo de un tirón.  
Se quedaron calladas, las niñas rompiendo en risas frente a ambas, y Bárbara alejó su mano que todavía permanecía en la piel porcelana. Mercedes se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla y aguardó por la respuesta que vino luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que los ojos cafés volvieron a fijarse plenamente en ella y una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios rojos.  
\- Me…, me parece perfecto, Mercedes.


	4. SEMANA TRES

Los días previos al cumpleaños de la niña habían sido un ir y venir. Se había esmerado como cada año en las tarjetas de invitación y futura decoración, en el regalo que iba a darle ese año y en que ella no se enterase de nada. María Elsa le había dicho que bajara un cambio, que respirara, pero parecía que ella se había vuelto sorda. Quería que todo saliera bien. La razón de su vida lo merecía.  
Al mismo tiempo, su acercamiento con Bárbara había ido creciendo y un día había aceptado con mucha pena que la morena la acompañara hasta su trabajo. Habían hablado con calma sobre trivialidades aunque una pequeña confianza se había establecido de forma muda entre ambas. Y ése día su cuñada le había dicho que la veía más distendida, más alegre, más la Mercedes joven que ella había conocido hacía años atrás. Esa comparación hizo que tragase saliva torpemente. Elsa la había conocido en la época en la que ella bailaba entre las nubes por Julieta. Y eso no era bueno.

Semana tres.

Mercedes miró el celular con nerviosismo. Dos minutos. Se levantó de la cama y deslizó sus pies en las pantuflas, acomodando su cabello con los dedos. Desde que se había hecho cargo de la niña años atrás, el ritual era el mismo todos los años. Llegar a su cuarto un minuto antes, agradecerle a Augusta y a Carlos, rogarles que la guiaran en su crianza, abrir la puerta y caminar hasta ella en el momento que el reloj marcaba las doce mientras le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños.  
Se mordió el labio inferior como si fuera un chicle y suspiró. El reloj a lo lejos, en la sala, le mostraba que faltaba un minuto. La imagen sonriente de su cuñada apareció, así como el primer día que entraron a la casa con la niña en brazos. Se le aguaron los ojos y tomó aire. Los extrañaba mucho pero Gabriela era lo mejor en su vida y hasta llegaba a sentirse culpable por agradecerles el haberla dejado en sus manos, en su corazón. Tomó el picaporte y entró. El reloj marcó las doce en punto. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz tenue del lugar y se acercó a pasos lentos mientas entonaba suavemente los versos cortos y fáciles de aprender. La niña se revolvió y ella sonrió, aguantando las lágrimas.

\- … feliz cumpleaños, mi princesita, que los cumplas feliz – dijo con alegría y voz acongojada, sentándose junto a ella.  
La niña se despertó algo mareada y la abrazó con fuerzas, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Las manos de Mercedes le acariciaron la espalda y suspiró ante el aroma de su piel y de su cabello, ese que parecía seguir siendo igual. La apretó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la pequeña tiraba de ella y las dos terminaban acostadas sobre los cobertores. Los ojos adormilados de Leonor se posaron en ella y pareció ver a Augusta allí, frente a ella. Sus labios temblaron y la niña sonrió.  
\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
\- Porque estoy feliz de que estés tan grande, tan sanita, y conmigo – le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó a besar su frente –. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Después de un trozo de torta adelantado y un vaso de leche, la llevó cargada a caballito a su cuarto de nuevo y la arropó bien, besando su frente y abrazándola hasta que la niña le dijo que estaba muy cansada, sólo entonces sus pies rehicieron su camino a su cuarto y se metió debajo de sus sábanas. El celular brilló en la mesa de luz y ella lo tomó, encontrándose con un mensaje.  
Buenas noches! Espero que Gaby esté recibiendo su cumpleaños de la mejor manera. Mándale mis besos y los deseos de Maggie. – Bárbara.  
P.D: Disculpa si es muy tarde.  
Mercedes no supo cuándo una sonrisa se creó en su rostro, pero tecleó rápidamente una respuesta de agradecimiento y bloqueó el celular, viéndose en el reflejo y dándose cuenta solo entonces que sus labios dejaban al descubierto a sus dientes. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y dejó el móvil a un lado, volviendo a apagar la lámpara y acomodándose entre las almohadas. Sería un día largo y tenía que estar preparada. Tras sus ojos hasta pareció dibujarse la sonrisa de Bárbara y suspiró antes de caer dormida.  
Bárbara miró el mensaje recién respondido y vio que Mercedes salió de línea. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. Sus dedos aún estaban sobre el teclado, un pequeño corazón en la barra de mensaje. Pero no se atrevió. Dejó el celular junto al libro de historia y se deslizó entre sus cobijas, cubriéndose hasta el mentón y aferrándose a la almohada. Tres semanas de cercanía con esa mujer y se sentía con la necesidad de dejarle saber que ella podía y quería ser parte activa de su vida.  
El día comenzó como cualquier otro, Mercedes dándole quizás besos extra, besos con sabor a cumpleaños, besos que Gabriela disfrutó mucho mientras mamá iba y venía juntando sus cosas y acomodando la sala y ella desayunaba en una silla de la cocina. Desayuno de cumpleaños. Tal vez más chocolate que el recomendado, tal vez un poquito más de azúcar, y algo de espuma que dejaría bigotes después.   
Mercedes se rascó la cabeza y miró las cajas de la entrada, haciéndose la desentendida.  
\- Gaby, ¿me ayudas a abrir las cajas con material nuevo? – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su pequeña oyera.  
No fue necesaria una nueva llamada; dos segundos después la jovencita de cabello oscuro estaba arrodillada junto a una de las cajas. Mercedes miró la hora en su muñeca y fingió abrir una caja, sacando algunas resmas de hoja. Gabriela tiró fuerte de una cinta que ella ya había dejado un poco floja y la carita de confusión y luego alegría no se compraba con nada. El par de patines brillaban relucientes dentro de la caja, puestos sobre más resmas de hojas. Los ojos café se fijaron en ella y Mercedes sonrió, moviendo las cejas.  
\- ¿Te gustan?  
El autobús de las siete y media las recogió en la esquina, ambas de la mano mientras se sentaban cerca de la entrada. Gabriela sonreía sin razón y ella era feliz a causa de ella. Le acarició los bucles oscuros y tragó saliva. Aún podía recordar con claridad la alegría indescriptible en el rostro de Augusta cuando la miró cruzar la puerta del cuarto de la clínica donde estaban. Trataba de no recordarlo mucho, porque a veces esa mirada café llena de puntos de luz se volvía difusa y no quería perderla porque ella había sentido esa misma alegría recorrerla de punta a punta en ese segundo en que conectaron los ojos. Ella había sentido esa misma sensación recorrerla de punta a punta en el momento en que figuró como madre de Gabriela.  
\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó su objeto de lucha y ella sacudió la cabeza.  
\- No, cabra chica, está todo bien – le besó la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Bárbara estaba recostada contra las rejas de la entrada, Margarita junto a ella tenía su mochila con fuerza mientras ambas esperaban ansiosas al autobús de Mercedes y Gabriela.  
\- ¿Crees que va a venir?  
\- Yo creo que sí, Mercedes no me dijo nada anoche – se encogió de hombros sin quitar sus manos de los bolsillos.  
\- ¿Le gustará mi regalo? – Bárbara bajó la vista hacia su niña y sonrió.  
\- Claro que sí, eres tan buena como Da Vinci.  
Ambas voltearon la cabeza al oír las ruedas de un vehículo en el pavimento. El autobús de Mercedes y Gabriela se detuvo en la esquina y ellas bajaron junto a otras personas. Mercedes tomó la mano de la niña y ambas echaron a correr el corto trayecto de vereda a vereda, atrayendo de forma incontrolable la atención de Bárbara que sentía una presión en el pecho. Las vio cruzar las baldosas y acercarse a ella conversando animadamente sobre algo que sólo ellas dos entendían.  
\- Buenos días – dijo la castaña, volteando la cara y sonriéndole a ambas.  
Margarita abrió su mochila apresurada y sacó una libreta hecha a mano. La ayuda de un mayor se notaba y Mercedes sonrió con los ojos al imaginarse a Bárbara ayudando al regalo que ahora era entregado a su hija. Gabriela lo tomó con entusiasmo y pasó todas las hojas blancas. En la parte de atrás, había una pequeña frase deseándole feliz cumpleaños y la letra de la morena se notaba a leguas.  
\- Muchas gracias – dijo la pequeña Möller y su madre la tomó por los hombros.  
\- Muchas gracias, en serio – su sonrisa no se borraba al mirar a la morena y ésta asintió dulcemente antes de acercarse y saludar a la niña con dos besos.  
\- Espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan, chiquilla.  
El timbre resonó en el aire y tuvieron que despedirse de las niñas que pronto fueron rodeadas por otros niños que felicitaban a Gabriela. Las dos las observaron perderse en el interior del establecimiento y sólo entonces volvieron en sus pasos hasta la esquina.  
\- Bueno, ¿tienes algo preparado para la Gaby? – preguntó la morena, cruzándose de brazos bajo el dulce sol de Mayo. Mercedes se perdió en los destellos de su cabello oscuro por un segundo y sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Yo… eh, yo tengo las cosas nada más me queda arreglarlas antes de la tarde. Mi papá va a ir a buscarla.  
\- ¿Es sorpresa? – sus ojos castaños se veían verdaderamente interesados y Mercedes se sentía sobrepasada por su intensidad.  
\- Sí, lo es – se metió los mechones de cabello corto y rebelde tras la oreja, y se mordió el labio –. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme al tiro con eso o no voy a llegar – sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros. –. Espero que tengas un buen día, Bárbara.  
\- Oye… - su vista cayó el piso por un segundo como buscando algo. – Yo te digo, no, eh… si necesitas ayuda… yo te puedo ayudar – levantó los ojos hacia ella, sintiéndose invasiva pero Mercedes parecía no sentirlo así.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Claro. Tengo la mañana libre y no tengo nada que hacer.  
\- Pues… claro, está bien.

Los hoyuelos le parecieron dos pequeños puntos puestos a propósito en sus mejillas para que pareciera todavía más dulce de lo que ya era. O así lo veía ella que, por un momento, se quedó prendida de la curva de su sonrisa y la blancura de sus dientes.   
En silencio cómplice caminaron hacia el auto y Bárbara lo desbloqueó, dejándola entrar. La radio se encendió y le dijo que pusiera la que más le gustara, las ruedas del vehículo corriendo sobre el pavimento mientras las noticias sonaban de fondo y ambas conversaban animadamente sobre la crianza de las niñas.  
Mercedes colgó las llaves en uno de los ganchos cerca de la puerta y la dejó pasar, quitándose la chaqueta una vez que la morena ya se encontraba en la sala.  
\- Oye, qué bonita – le dijo y sus ojos se separaron de los cuadros de las paredes para caer sobre ella –, tienes muy buen gusto.  
\- ¿Tú dices? Me ayudó a decorarla Elsa el verano pasado. Le faltaba una lavada de cara y bueno – se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta ella, quedándose a su altura.  
\- Pues está preciosa, fíjate.  
\- Bien, pues gracias – otra vez esos hoyuelos -. ¿Café, té o leche?  
\- Café estaría bien – se quitó el pañuelo y la chaqueta. Mercedes le tendió los brazos. – ¿Disculpa?  
\- Van en el perchero – indicó con el mentón la estructura de madera pasando la entrada.  
Bárbara tiró de las mangas de su sweater mientras Mercedes volvía hasta ella y le indicaba dónde estaba la cocina. El lugar tenía fotografías pero no las suficientes para conocer algo más de lo que ya sabía. Tomó dos tazas que estaban sobre el seco plato y Mercedes la miró tímidamente sobre el hombro mientras bajaba la caja de sacos de café de un estante.  
\- ¿Y la tetera?  
\- Está ahí abajo – indicó una puerta del bajo mesada y se dirigió hasta las hornallas, prendiendo una. Bárbara rellenó la pequeña tetera con agua y se la alcanzó –, ¿pediste el día o sólo lo tenías libre hoy?  
\- No, hoy me toca. Con mis compañeros tenemos una organización personal. Hoy me cubren.  
\- Escribir debe ser divertido, ¿eh?  
\- Hay veces que te traen cuatro o cinco noticias que debes redactar sobre la marcha para sacar la primicia. Demasiada información para un cerebro que debe trasladarse a los dedos sobre un teclado – sonrió y recostó su cadera en la mesada de mármol. – ¿Y tú?  
\- Mis dibujos ya están todos terminados. Elsa ya tiene el visto bueno de quienes son dueños de los libros y luego van a andar por las librerías. Planeamos…, planea, mejor dicho, hacerlo virtual también – frunció un poco los labios y miró las llamas moverse debajo del metal –, aunque yo creo que para los niños es mejor el papel.  
\- Lo es – asintió y miró tras la ventana que daba al jardín –, ¿lo harás allí?  
\- No, va a ser en la sala. Hace mucho frío y no quiero niños enfermos.  
\- ¿Cuántos niños son?  
\- Unos doce. Gabriela tiene las invitaciones en la mochila, nomás espero que se acuerde de entregarlas.  
Bárbara rió como un cascabel y Mercedes se sonrojó al encontrar esa risa muy apetecible al oído. Sentía algo aún más caliente en el lado izquierdo de su cara y sabía que Bárbara la estaba mirando. Desde el día uno, su mirada había sido como un rayo que ilumina y está cargado de mucha energía. Levantó la vista algo nerviosa y Bárbara le sonrió amigablemente antes de alejarse hacia la sala. Mercedes siguió con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos del cuerpo femenino y se abofeteó internamente, obligándose a mirar hacia el fuego de nuevo. El café ya estaba.  
\- ¿Cuántas de azúcar? – preguntó, azucarera en mano y cuchara en la otra.  
\- Con dos está bien – asintió y siguió mirando las paredes. –, ¿qué compraste para decorar?  
\- Tengo telas, guirnaldas y globos en rojo, azul y blanco. Quiere que sea de la mujer maravilla.  
\- Tiene buen gusto como su mamá – le guiñó un ojo y Mercedes rió nerviosa mientras volvía a la cocina.  
Entre sorbos de café y conversación banal, Mercedes trajo de su cuarto las cosas y se pusieron en marcha, colgando y descolgando, inflando globos y riendo con las anécdotas de la universidad. La distancia entre ambas se hacía cada vez más estrecha y Bárbara se sentía feliz al poder ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Mercedes mientras ésta se abría más y más a ella.  
Empujaron el sofá de dos cuerpos más hacia la entrada y se dejaron caer en él, las tazas de café renovadas hacía dos horas en esos momentos estaban vacías, los globos formaban ramilletes y las guirnaldas colgaban del techo. Mercedes suspiró al ver el pequeño telón lleno de brillantina en el fondo con el nombre de Gabriela en él.  
\- Bien, falta poco – miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran las once y media.  
\- ¿Puedo ir a buscar a Margarita y traerla aquí para poder terminar?  
\- Oye, no te quiero molestar, de verdad. Me has ayudado un montón.  
\- No es molestia, por favor – dijo en tono ofendido totalmente falso y Mercedes rió.  
\- Si la niña no tiene drama, pues por mí tampoco hay – giró la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y los ojos de Bárbara la atraparon. Unos veinte centímetros separaban sus manos y ella quería volver a sentir su piel así como todas esas veces que se rozaron al pasarse cosas.  
Bárbara paseó su mirada por esos ojos verduzcos y lentamente fue desviándose hacia el resto de su rostro. Los lunares, las arrugas, la curva natural de los labios y las arruguitas junto a ellos, el espacio donde brotaban sus hoyuelos.  
\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu marido? – preguntó sin muchas vueltas y Mercedes la miró un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el techo, sus manos entrelazándose sobre su vientre.  
\- El Carlos – dijo con una sonrisa y un nudo se le formó en la garganta –. Carlitos era especial, tenía una forma de ver el mundo que era única, le gustaba ir contra la norma, delinquir de la más mínima manera.   
Bárbara vio la admiración en sus ojos y no pudo evitar voltear el cuerpo y levantar las rodillas sobre el sofá, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo para escucharla y verla con atención. Cada punto en el rostro alegre de pronto parecía teñido por la melancolía, ésa que se vuelve una bruma una vez que uno deja que se vuelva libertina en su cuerpo, en su mente. Mercedes parecía tener mucha bruma tras sus ojos claros.  
\- Carlos murió cuando Gabriela era una bebé, fue bastante difícil tener que hacerme cargo de algo que él dejó y que yo no sabía cómo manejar. No tenía idea. – se mordió el labio y suspiró – Todos los días me levanto pidiéndole que me ayude, porque sé que aunque hayan pasado años, Gabriela va a depender de mí de una u otra manera y yo quiero darle las respuestas correctas. Tengo miedo a fallar.  
\- Eres una madre excelente, Mercedes – dijo casi en un suspiro y la joven apretó sus manos sobre su vientre. Lo que Bárbara no sabía era que ese movimiento fue un intento de controlar las mariposas.  
\- A veces me pregunto qué sería de mí si él siguiera vivo – tragó saliva y frunció las cejas, evitando el llanto que anidaba tras sus ojos y que estaba ahí desde hacía demasiado tiempo.  
\- Quizás juntos hubieran hecho el mismo trabajo que haces tú sola con la niña.  
\- Augusta estaría muy feliz, eso lo sé, porque yo lo soy, porque yo soy feliz junto a Gabriela – sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que escaparon a sus garras.  
\- ¿Augusta? – sus ojos buscaron los de la castaña y ésta volteó el rostro, las lágrimas escapando, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su mirada era intensa pero parecía estar en paz por fin.  
\- La mamá de Gabriela.

Bárbara cerró la puerta del auto y se aferró el volante por un momento. En su mente aún bailaba la tragedia de la mujer que estaba dentro de la casa que ella acababa de dejar para ir a buscar a su hija. Mercedes era la madre adoptiva de Gabriela pero la niña no lo sabía. Leonor era el nombre que Augusta había elegido, por eso dolía tanto. Ahora entendía las lágrimas que escondió en el cine, ahora entendía la bruma en el fondo de su mirada. Apretó el embrague y puso en primera, intentando encontrar oxígeno para respirar.  
Mercedes cocinó rápidamente algo mientras bebía una copa de vino, el pecho sintiéndose una jaula abierta que había dejado ir un montón de cosas que contenía muy a la fuerza, cosas que a veces escapaban por los barrotes y la hacían llorar por las noches. Pero esos descargos habían ocurrido meses atrás y por primera vez podía dejar salir el tumulto de cosas.  
Sus labios se posaron en el borde de la copa y cerró los ojos ante la sensación del cristal frío contra su boca caliente. Los labios de Bárbara aparecieron en el azulejo de la pared cuando despegó los párpados y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Estaba arriesgándose demasiado en dejar que su cabeza diera vueltas en una pista en la cual no sabía si iba a poder apretar los frenos a tiempo antes de estrellarse en alguna curva – curva que podía ser de su boca, de las ojeras cubiertas debajo de sus ojos, la curva de su cuello o su cintura, de sus dedos. Bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba al utensilio y suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	5. La noche de ese día de la tercera semana.

Al volver, los ojos de Mercedes parecían mucho más claros que cuando se miraron en el sofá, enfrentándose a los tormentos de la castaña en un silencio tenso que terminó rompiéndose cuando Bárbara le tomó la mano. Sus dedos se habían entrelazado con naturalidad y el dulce apretón hizo que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos enrojecidos, un temblor interrumpiendo su ya irregular respiración. Bárbara la había observado con esa profundidad suya, con esa calma tormentosa, y el corazón se había ido de su cuerpo por un segundo, sintiéndose flotar en esa mirada dulce de leche.  
\- Eres muy valiente, Mercedes.  
Ese susurro había caído como una pluma sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas indescriptibles, quedándose suavemente en su cara, en su pecho, en todos lados. Había apretado su mano una vez más antes de inclinarse y secarle las lágrimas, dándole una de sus sonrisas tan dulces.  
\- Muy, muy, muy valiente.  
Luego de eso una comodidad algo rara se instaló y Bárbara tomó sus cosas para ir a buscar a Margarita. Y Mercedes supo que aquello había golpeado a la morena de alguna manera. Quizás una situación muy rara. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color a uno más oscuro por un segundo – ella lo había notado porque jamás había dejado de mirarla – y automáticamente después se habían llenado de esa dulzura que no recibía hasta antes de conocerla. Su mirada era así siempre y así la miraba siempre y se sentía como un paño suave sobre un raspón conseguido al caer. Los cruentos años la habían cerrado a gestos amables y volver a sentirlos era tan refrescante.  
La noche de ese día de la tercera semana.  
El pequeño festejo del cumpleaños de Gabriela había salido todo lo maravilloso que sus expectativas ansiaban. La niña había reído y comido a lo loco, el jardín había sido testigo de los juegos incansables de la jauría de niños hiperactivos que azotó la casa de la joven Möller esa tarde. Las madres de algunos niños se quedaron y otras simplemente los dejaron, avisando que llegarían a recogerlos antes de las ocho.  
Mercedes y Bárbara habían intercambiado charlas cortas y no muy profundas, hablando de trabajo y luego siendo interrumpidas por otras madres. Pero pese a eso, sus miradas constantemente colisionaban y la castaña peleaba con sus labios para esconder una tímida sonrisa, ésa que aparecía sólo en presencia de la morena.   
En un interludio entre los niños que volvían a comer y otros que salían al patio, Mercedes aprovechó para darse una escapada hasta su cuarto y abrir la ventana, cerrando los ojos y quedándose ahí, sintiendo el fresco de la noche que caía en picada darle en el rostro. Sus manos en el alfeizar estaban frías y sudaban un poquito. El rostro de Augusta estaba nítido tras sus párpados y la sonrisa de Carlos le traía una sensación de diversión extraña, como que el recuerdo de cómo se sentía reír junto a él quisiera volver a desempolvarse y hacerlo por una vez más. Se mordisqueó el labio repetidas veces y tragó saliva. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dieran una señal de que estaba haciéndolo bien, de que no les había fallado. Gabriela era todo lo que tenía y quería hacer todo tan bien que a veces hasta le aterraba la idea de cometer hasta el más mínimo y estúpido error.  
El frío volvió a quemarle las fosas nasales y tragó grueso, separando los párpados y mirando hacia el cielo limpio, cuando una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y la distrajo, quedándose prendada del tacto delicado, comprensivo. No tenía que voltear la cabeza. El calor de la otra mujer era único.  
\- Dejaste la puerta abierta – le dijo como razón a su presencia allí –, ¿necesitas algo?  
\- No, estoy bien, sólo… - apuntó al cielo y se encogió de hombros –, necesitaba conectarme un ratito.  
\- ¿Y cómo va?  
\- El wifi les anda mal, creo – Bárbara rió ligeramente, su mano aún sobre su sweater, el calor llegando hasta su piel, atravesando las capas de tela. Mercedes giró la cabeza y la miró con ojos calmos –. Gracias por todo.  
\- No tienes por qué, te lo mereces.  
Mercedes le sonrió y levantó su mano contraria, poniéndola sobre los dedos cálidos y suaves. Se sentía como nunca antes.  
\- La mamá de Iván llegó a buscarlo.  
\- Bien…, volvamos.  
Pero no se movieron y los dedos de Mercedes rodearon los de Bárbara, acariciándola con el pulgar. Las sombras de ese momento entre el atardecer más profundo y el comienzo de la noche le bañaba el rostro a la morena que se mantenía prendida de sus ojos, sus labios un poco entreabiertos, su respirar delicado y con aroma a café llegaba hasta ella. El aire frío llenó la estancia pero parecía que todo se había detenido de pronto, la manecilla del segundero trancándose entre ojos verdes y cafés. La respiración de Mercedes se ralentizó y, antes de cometer una locura, la soltó y le sonrió, indicándole la puerta tras ella.  
\- Mejor vamos, luego va a haber escándalo.  
Bárbara sonrió y bajó la mirada un segundo antes de asentir y colocar su cabello oscuro como la noche tras sus orejas. Con pasos livianos atravesaron la estancia y Mercedes se quedó junto a la puerta, esperando a que pasara para después cerrar.  
Al llegar a la sala, no sólo estaba la mamá de Iván sino que las mamás del resto de los niños también. Mercedes pegó una ojeada al reloj y se encontró con que eran las ocho menos diez. Hablaron ligeramente y Bárbara se alejó para conversar con otra mamá, sus hijos entrando en estampida con una alegría descomunal. Poco a poco, una a una, fueron felicitando nuevamente a Gabriela y después se marcharon. En menos de diez minutos, la casa quedó vacía y llena de papeles el piso. Las guirnaldas se agitaron con la ventisca que cruzó desde la puerta trasera hasta la ventana del frente y Mercedes suspiró.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Ellas parecen muy interesadas en esa anatomía humana – dijo con una sonrisa, las niñas sentadas sobre los sofás e inclinadas sobre el regalo del abuelo Ernesto.  
\- Creo que con juntar los envoltorios va a ser suficiente. Del resto me encargo yo, no te preocupes – le sonrió y tragó saliva antes de voltear hacia la cocina –, ¿traigo un vinito?  
\- ¿Arriba del café? – elevó las cejas y Mercedes se encogió de hombros.  
\- Veamos si sube más rápido o lo contrario, ¿eh?  
La morena rió y sacudió la cabeza y asintió antes de recogerse las mangas e ir por una escoba.  
Mercedes se metió a la cocina y aunque sabía qué tenía que buscar, se quedó helada contra la mesada, mirando el patio, divagando en el verde apagado antes de voltear la vista hacia la puerta entreabierta. Bárbara iba y venía en la sala, las niñas hablando fuerte y contándole entusiasmadas sobre los órganos y sus funciones. El corazón se le aceleró y tragó saliva nerviosa. La gracilidad en los movimientos de Bárbara era hechizante, no podía dejar de ver cómo sus brazos se estiraban y contraían, cómo movía las cejas mientras doblaba los envoltorios que no se habían roto. Sus uñas rasgaron el mármol de la mesada y pestañeó rápido, despertando por fin.  
Abrió una botella de tinto y tomó dos copas pequeñas antes de volver. Estaba viendo fantasmas del futuro muerto que ella había planeado con Julieta en su momento.   
La tranquilidad sobrevino media hora después, cuando la mesa se vio libre de platos, vasos y servilletas de papel usadas, cuando el piso volvió a relucir y los muebles volvieron a su lugar. Gabriela y Margarita estaban pintando con las acuarelas que uno de los niños le había regalado, sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa mientras ellas se encontraban en el sofá, bebiendo apaciblemente en un clima único. Las miradas se habían rozado, como dedos distraídos que se buscan, y un rojizo tierno había cubierto las mejillas de ambas todas y cada una de las veces.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con su padre? – aprovechó a preguntar cuando las pequeñas comenzaron a hablar.  
\- Mmm… - se lamió el labio inferior y se fijó en el líquido oscuro de su bebida.  
\- Si no quieres yo…  
\- No, no es eso – le sonrió amigablemente y apoyó una mano en su muslo para después alejarla. A Mercedes le quedó una sensación nueva en la pierna. –. A ver, Nicanor y yo éramos amigos, lo conocí en primer año de secundaria y crecimos juntos, íbamos a todos lados, salíamos con sus novias mientras yo seguía dando vueltas en mi vida. Realmente nunca…, nunca me fijé en cómo me miraba – se encogió de hombros, recordando cómo a ella se le iban los ojos por una que otra niña, ignorando totalmente a quien tenía al lado –. Fue cerca de Navidad cuando fuimos a carretear, el ambiente era lindo al principio pero luego se llenó de gente, el movimiento de luces me tenía algo aturdida y a eso súmale que me pusieron algo en la bebida – miró de reojo a Mercedes y ésta se mordió el interior de la mejilla –. Las cosas suceden en cuestión de minutos y sólo recuerdo haber despertado en su casa, en su cama, desnuda y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No pudo negarme que habíamos tenido relaciones y hasta tuvo la poca vergüenza de decirme que podíamos intentarlo – bebió lo poco que le quedaba a la copa y la dejó en el suelo –. Margarita nació de ésa noche. Mi madre me odió por haber arruinado sus planes perfectos y hasta hoy en día me echa la culpa de todo. Pero no me importa la verdad – frunció la boca y elevó las cejas -. La tengo a ella, soy feliz con ella, estaré en deuda con mi madre pero tengo lo mejor del mundo.  
\- Eso no quita que haya sido un hijo de puta.  
\- No, no lo quita. Y me gustaría que pagara por ello, Mercedes, pero ya es tarde. Nunca me hice exámenes toxicológicos, no tenía signos de violencia, no me dolía nada. Fue abuso, claro, pero mi cuerpo respondió y yo perdí la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento mucho – fue ella quien le tomó la mano esta vez y Bárbara le sonrió.  
\- Ellas se van a encargar de cambiarlo todo, Mercedes.  
Las despedidas fueron cálidas y quizás los labios de Mercedes se presionaron demás en su mejilla, quizás sus ojos se cerraron antes de evitarlo por lo efímero de la ilusión naciente en su pecho, y luego se habían ido. La puerta se había cerrado y cada una había suspirado inaudiblemente sin darse cuenta.  
Mercedes había vuelto a corregir los últimos desperfectos que habían dejado los niños y su casa pronto parecía la de siempre. Puso a cargar la bañera y se quedó conversando con su hija, sentada en el frío piso del baño, mientras la pequeña jugaba con la espuma, contándole todo lo que habían jugado en el patio, todo lo que habían hablado y cuánto le habían gustado sus regalos y la merienda sorpresa. Mercedes se había sentido plena al ver sus orbes cafés brillar con tanta intensidad que parecía que cualquier tipo de belleza en el mundo no se comparaba a esa mirada. Le había acariciado el cabello y besado su frente, sin importar mojarse aunque hiciera frío.  
\- ¿Te molesta si me meto contigo? – dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándole los mechones húmedos hacia un lado.  
\- No.

Bárbara estaba en la sala con Margarita a su lado, la niña contándole atentamente todo lo que había hecho en la escuela esa mañana, que un niño había caído mientras corría en el patio y habían tenido que llamar a su mamá, y todas las pequeñeces que construían el día a día de su hija. La miró centímetro por centímetro y se detuvo en su mirada que a veces le recordaba a Nicanor, que a veces le dolía pero cuando se dirigía exclusivamente a ella, curaba las heridas. Ella no era su padre y Nicanor pagaría aquello algún día.  
\- ¿La mamá de Gabriela y tú son amigas?  
\- Mmm…, no sé si amigas, chiquilla, pero sí nos llevamos bien.  
\- Entonces podríamos ir a verlas cuando quisiéramos, ¿no? – Bárbara la miró ante la picardía en su carita.  
\- Yo sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero no podemos pasarnos el día allí. Pero, pero, pero sí podemos ir de vez en cuando. La mamá de Gaby trabaja mucho.  
\- ¿Así como tú?  
\- Así como yo – recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y le sonrió –. ¿Vamos a cenar?  
\- Sí, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo, de un salto parándose frente a ella.  
\- No digas así, pues. Además tú comiste un montón.  
\- Pero tengo un cocodrilo en la panza – dijo, mostrando los dientes y poniendo sus manos en forma de garras.  
\- Entonces vamos a alimentarlo para que no se haga flaquito y quede como una lagartija – le sonrió y se puso de pie.

Mercedes movió la boca de lado al lado, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda de Gabriela que dormía sobre ella. El cielo oscuro allá afuera parecía un gran agujero negro que en ese momento tomaba con fuerza sus recuerdos e intentaba succionarlos, llevárselos lejos, pasar sobre el alfeizar, entre las hojas y volar.

  
_\- ¿Crees que me van a dejar pasar?_   
_\- Si vienes conmigo, más les vale – sonrió tímidamente, ambas cruzando la entrada de la casa de los Möller –. Además, somos amigas, ¿cierto?_   
_\- Mmm sí, cierto – dijo con picardía la joven pequeña de ojos grandes y cabello lacio._

  
_Mercedes abrió la puerta y Julieta pasó frente a ella, el aroma a comida casera llenando la sala mientras ellas movían los pies en dirección al comedor. La castaña tomó aire antes de abrir las puertas y recibir los ojos de toda su familia en ella, Carlos sonriendo mientras le tocaba la panza a Augusta que sonreía. Los pocos meses se le notaban mucho en su delgado cuerpo. Elsa le estaba hablando a Benito que estaba en sus brazos y Horacio y su padre voltearon a verla. Los ojos oscuros de Julieta se pasaron por todos allí y Mercedes se aclaró la garganta._

  
_\- Buenas – pasó rápidamente hacia donde Ernesto se encontraba y lo besó en la cabeza._   
_\- Buen día – la voz de Julieta salió como un maullido y Elsa fue la primera en acercarse a ella._   
_\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – la tomó del hombro con esa naturalidad invasiva suya y la besó en la mejilla._   
_\- Bien, gracias – su rostro estaba colorado y el saber que nadie allí sabía sobre su relación con Mercedes ponía la cosa más difícil. Tenía miedo a comportarse como siempre con su novia y que las cosas se saliesen de control –. ¿Tú?_   
_\- Muy bien. ¿Viniste a acompañar a Mercedes o te quedas? Así te traemos otra silla._   
_Julieta había levantado la cabeza en dirección a Mercedes y ésta había sonreído, sus pestañas moviéndose rápido al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban levemente el respaldo de la silla de tu padre._   
_\- Julieta se queda, Elsa._

Julieta se había quedado ese día, y otros más, la confianza había ido creciendo poco a poco entre su familia y la joven Romero. Las visitas se habían vuelto mucho más regulares, los lugares donde las dos pasaban tiempo juntas habían ido rotando hasta terminar en su cuarto.  
Mercedes había probado todo lo bueno de la vida junto a aquella mujer. Pero el tiempo muchas veces, como el agua en la roca, desgasta las cosas y lo que comenzó siendo un jardín repleto de claveles, se convirtió en un jardín de rosas sin flores, donde al mínimo movimiento una espina cortaba, pinchaba y dejaba sangre.  
Un día Julieta no se quedó. Un día se fue, se marchó, diciendo no a la invitación de permanecer en su vida y ella la había dejado ir porque las espinas en sus muñecas y en su espalda dolían, su corazón sangraba en demasía y ya no podía seguir soportándolo.  
Ese año Ernesto se enteró que el malestar anímico de su hija se había debido a la joven, ése año Ernesto se enteró que su hija era lesbiana, ése año fue el peor de todos.  
Gabriela se removió en su pecho y giró hacia la almohada, aferrándose a ella y quedándose dormida de nuevo. Mercedes la miró por un segundo para luego voltear la cabeza hacia el techo.  
¿Bárbara se quedaría?  
Y el sujeto de su pregunta en ese momento garabateaba sobre una hoja, ajena al cansancio y extranjera en su cama, sin visa para ir a dormir.  
Mordisqueando su labio, Bárbara volvía mil veces sobre los ojos de Mercedes en su habitación y el corazón le tamborileaba desenfrenadamente, tampoco es que ella quisiera que se detuviera pues agradecía sentirse viva por primera vez en años con alguien que no fuera su hija. La suavidad y calor de su mano la había tele transportado a un lugar que le parecía extraño. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ni con quienes había intentado mantener una relación, ni con sus amigos, ni con nadie. Dejó la pluma a un lado y se pasó las manos entre los mechones de cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Tal vez el llevar casi una década sin una caricia o un contacto sano, uno que fuera verdadero, estaba mareándola y nada bueno podría salir de allí.  
¿Cierto?


	6. SEMANA OCHO

El tiempo corrió sin que se dieran cuenta y las visitas a la casa de una y la otra comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, las charlas comenzaron a extenderse más, los secretos a salir a la luz pero sin dejar a plena vista el pasado completo de la otra, lo que invocaba a una especie de curiosidad que causaba crisis cuando querían ir un poco más pero sabían que, de alguna, manera podría llegar a generarle incomodidad a su par y eso no querían, no lo querían.  
Bárbara había visto en sus ojos un destello poco común más de una vez y se había preguntado cuáles eran todas las facetas que aquella mujer tenía. Se preguntó también, sin darle voz, cuántas veces al día ese brillo aparecía. Una pequeña esperanza que no sabía que albergaba se volvía celosa de pensar que quizás también hacía acto de presencia con otras personas aparte de ella.  
Pero entonces, de nuevo, se decía que pensar así no servía de nada. Estaba equivocándose y no había forma pues seguramente estaba siguiendo las líneas de una calle ciega. Debía detener su andar antes de darse cuenta con la tierra subiendo sobre el pavimento y cortando sus pasos. El fantasma de un posible sentimiento, ese que ella habría seguido, se esfumaría y entonces se encontraría muy cansada para volver a intentarlo.  
Y esos ojos verduzcos con destellos simplemente se quedaron ahí, en su memoria, y muchas, muchas veces, frente a su mirada que se perdía en ellos aunque intentara sostenerse, detenerse, no dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino que sacudía su ser de punta a punta. Mercedes era una tormenta y ella tenía que sobrevivirla.

  
Semana ocho.

  
María Elsa atravesó el pasillo con algo de nerviosismo. Faltaba media hora. Tenía la primera ecografía para ver en qué estado estaba el embrión y cómo estaba su cuerpo, cómo iban a ser las visitas al médico y los posibles cuidados extra que debía tomar pues después de Benito le habían dicho que sería difícil para ella llevar adelante otro embarazo. Miró hacia la puerta de Mercedes y se mordisqueó el labio antes tocar. La voz de su cuñada la recibió del otro lado casi distraídamente y al abrir se la encontró mordiendo un lápiz, mirando hacia afuera. No era la primera vez que la encontraba así en el último tiempo y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella que consideraba una hermana.

  
\- ¿Es un mal momento, Mechita?  
\- ¿Eh? – sus ojos enfocaron a la rubia y sacudió la cabeza, dejando el lápiz a un lado – No, no, pasa. – aclarando su garganta, organizó los bocetos y la miró tímidamente cuando la tuvo sentada en la silla del frente – ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Mejor que ayer, gracias – sonrió y la miró, echando la cabeza a un lado –. ¿A ti te pasa algo? Hace rato que te veo como… ida, ¿pasa algo con Gabriela?  
\- No, está todo en orden. Solo son las fechas…, ya sabes – movió la mano y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa –. ¿Necesitas algo?  
\- Ya casi es hora de la cita con el médico y como Horacio no…, no vino, quisiera saber si tú puedes ir conmigo.  
\- Encantada – sonrió, sus hoyuelos marcándose.  
\- Perdona que insista, pero en serio, ¿está todo bien? El otro día ya te vi como con pájaros en la cabeza y…  
\- Estoy bien, Elsa, ¿ya? Vámonos que se hace tarde y quiero ver a lo que va a ser la futura guagua.

  
Y con una delicadeza común en ella, Mercedes cerró el tema al ponerse de pie y tomar su celular y poner la computadora en suspensión. El camino fue tranquilo, Elsa controlándola en cada parada y dando con ella pensando en la distancia entre Plutón y Mercurio, sus dedos de uñas pintadas por primera vez en tanto tiempo, rozando sus labios. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y detuvo el auto frente a la clínica, indicándole que bajara que ella iba a cerrar.  
Mercedes miró alrededor, tanta gente yendo y viniendo, tanto ajetreo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Elsa al interior del edificio, su mente dando vueltas sobre un asunto en particular. Uno con ojos cafés y cabello oscuro que de vez en cuando dejaba ver algunas estelas de estrellas fugaces que habían caído de sus hebras. Se lamió los labios, la recepcionista hablando con Elsa como la música de fondo de una película, una donde Bárbara era la protagonista que sonreía directamente hacia ella. Con pasos autómatas llegaron hasta el consultorio del ecógrafo y tomaron asiento, mirando a la pareja frente a ellas. Ambos tenían alrededor de treinta y el entusiasmo en los ojos del muchacho le delataba el debut en el tema de la paternidad. Su mano no abandonaba el vientre abultado de unos seis meses, como resguardándolo de todo peligro. La mujer, por su parte, tenía la mano sobre su vientre y le comentaba sobre los últimos cambios que había sentido.  
Elsa mordió su labio inferior y la miró, sin necesidad de palabras que le hiciera entender a la otra qué recuerdos habían cruzado su mente. No era necesario hablar, ya no. Mercedes desbloqueó el celular y miró los mensajes de algunas de sus amigas para después bloquearlo y recostar la cabeza en la pared tras ella.

  
\- ¿No era quien querías? – le preguntó sin tapujos, casi susurrando.  
\- No sé qué está pasándome, Elsa.

  
La rubia le palmeó el muslo y se puso a doblar y desdoblar una de las esquinas de la orden médica. Mercedes parecía haber perdido el corazón hacía mucho tiempo, cuando un par de manos delicadas y de uñas prolijas le arrancó todo el sistema circulatorio del cuerpo, diciéndole adiós en una tarde de verano. El último verano que Mercedes sonrió de verdad. Después de eso todo había acabado. No más risa de verdad, no más alegría. Tiempo después se le sumó lo de Carlos y Augusta, y aunque Gabriela fuera la razón de vivir de la castaña, sabía que ésta jamás había cerrado aquella herida.  
El doctor salió, saludó e hizo pasar a la pareja frente a ellas. La puerta hizo eco al cerrarse y escucharon una camilla ser arrastrada con parsimonia en algún lugar cercano en el laberinto de la clínica.

  
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- No sé.  
\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – se giró y sonrió pero Mercedes no le devolvió el gesto.  
\- Sé tan poco que creo que me estoy enviciando con algo que sentí alguna vez – sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente –. No me hagas caso, estamos aquí por el próximo galán de la familia y no para que hagas de mi analista, Elsa.  
\- Sabes que yo me preocupo por ti – dijo, inclinada sobre ella. Mercedes curvó las esquinas de sus labios.  
\- Y yo por ti, no queremos que de entrada la guagua se llene de la tristeza de la tía Ita. ¿Ya?  
\- Tienes que hablar, pues, Mechita, sino te hace mal.

  
La castaña se miró las manos y redibujó las líneas ya plasmadas en ellas. Le gustaba Bárbara, ya no era capaz de negarlo, pero así mismo prefería cuidarse las espaldas. Las heridas de vez en vez sangraban y no quería volver a llorar.  
El médico abrió la puerta y le dijo algunas cosas más a la pareja antes de hacerlas pasar a ellas. Mercedes saludó y tomó asiento frente al escritorio mientras Elsa se quitaba los abrigos y desprendía la camisa.

  
\- ¿De cuánto está? – preguntó, tomando el gel y poniéndolo sobre el vientre que tembló.  
\- Unas diez o doce semanas.  
\- ¿Hace mucho lo buscan? – Elsa sonrió y Mercedes se puso roja.  
\- No, no somos pareja – aclaró rápido, haciendo reír a la rubia –. Es mi cuñada, soy la tía de ese botoncito.   
\- Mil disculpas – sonrió y Elsa desvió la vista hacia la pantalla. – ¿El papá?  
\- Está…, está ocupado – contestó con algo de vergüenza y Elsa miró con más fijeza la pantalla.

Bárbara terminó de redactar su pequeña columna sobre literatura en la revista mensual del periódico y se recostó en la silla, pensando en que había hecho un buen trabajo y que sus palabras le habían hecho justicia a Hamlet y su tragedia. Movió los labios y cerró los puños frente al escritorio. Una tragedia se iba a volver su vida si no dejaba de pensar en la castaña. La razón sería asesinada por el sentimiento y pronto el sentido común trataría de cobrar venganza a su corazón roto. Golpeó las uñas sobre la madera y se mordió el labio. No era momento para pensar en eso. No allí, no en casa, no en ningún lado. Tenía que concentrarse en que Mercedes era una buena conocida, quizás una posible amiga, y ya.

  
\- Román – una voz sonó tras ella y se volteó a ver –, ¿estás libre en la tarde?  
Mercedes se mordió el labio inferior mientras golpeaba el móvil contra su mano y E

lsa sonreía. Habían hablado una vez fuera del consultorio, ecografía en mano y una plenitud repleta de tranquilidad. Elsa no presentaba riesgos de pérdidas, pero Mercedes presentaba riesgos de perder la cabeza si no vomitaba todo aquello que tenía en el pecho. Su cuñada la había arrastrado a una cafetería cercana al lugar y la había dejado hablar a su ritmo, contándole día tras día, sonrisa tras sonrisa y palabra tras palabra pronunciada entre ambas. Había evitado ciertos puntos pero sí le había contado lo de la noche del cumpleaños de la niña y Elsa casi había gritado como una adolescente viendo una película romántica.  
El auto se detuvo frente a la editorial y Mercedes fue la primera en bajar, buscando aire. Las palabras sobre su lámina en blanco pronto parecían formar una pintura clara. Había dejado salir lo que su corazón sentía, lo que su cabeza temía y Elsa le había dicho que todo era una tontería, que lo intentara, que jamás la había vuelto a ver tan feliz y eso le alegraba el corazón. Tal vez debería seguir releyendo lo que había dicho, mirando esa pintura con el rostro de Bárbara, pasearse por las palabras que formaban sus cejas y pronto la caída de su nariz, su sonrisa… ¡Ah, esa sonrisa! Tragó nerviosa y, una vez que la rubia se acercó a ella, volvieron a ingresar.  
Su mano se movía delicada y sin ganas pero tampoco sin detenerse, las líneas dibujándose delicadas sobre el papel. La curva de la cintura, los jeans y el sweater más allá de sus caderas. Sin pies y sin cabeza, la figura de Bárbara se delineaba tranquila y dulce, así como ella, pero con ese algo exótico que la morena exudaba con solo respirar. Entonces cada detalle de ella volvió a su mente, a reproducirse tras sus ojos. Sus arrugas, las canas esporádicas en su mata de cabello oscuro, los lunares y su risa, sus dientes, su mirada. Los brillos en su mirada. El labio le tembló y soltó el lápiz como si quemara. La imagen de Bárbara estaba a medio hacer pero en su corazón algo ardía y no quería sentirlo más. Se levantó y echó su cabello hacia atrás, caminando hacia la jarra con agua que descansaba sobre una mesa cerca de la entrada. Como si el vaso y su líquido pudiesen calmar ese calor abrasador, se tomó hasta su última gota y cerró los ojos. Bárbara se sentía así, como agua fresca que apagaba incendios antiguos. Bárbara se sentía exactamente como se sentía un enamoramiento luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas heridas. Miró la pared con terror y tragó saliva de forma nerviosa.  
Bárbara bajó frente a la casa de su madre y tomó aire como si se pusiera una armadura. Margarita y Edith tenían una relación muy hermosa, la mujer adoraba a la niña y ésta nunca le había hecho algún comentario malo de su abuela; pero aun así ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma atmósfera que su madre porque ésta se condensaba y pronto empezaban a llover palabras hirientes que no eran necesarias. Tomó la mochila del asiento trasero y Margarita echó a correr el corto trayecto hasta la puerta. Una vez cerradas las puertas, y con resignación, comenzó a caminar hacia aquellas que se abrazaban fervientemente en la puerta. Sólo cinco minutos, se repetía mientras sus pasos la acercaban a su dolor de cabeza.

  
\- Bárbara – dijo su madre simplemente y ella apretó los labios y movió la cabeza, deteniéndose.  
\- Hola, mamá, ¿cómo está?  
\- Bien – la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a sus ojos rápidamente, su mano apretándose en el hombro de la niña –, ¿hoy te quedas a tomar un té? – preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia.  
\- No, mamá, gracias – le tendió la mochila y se puso de rodillas después, abriéndole los brazos a Margarita.  
La pequeña la abrazó como si no fueran a volver a verse en mucho tiempo aunque solo fueran a estar separadas por veinticuatro horas y Bárbara amaba sentir esa sensación de pleno amor por parte de su retoño. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y besó su frente.  
\- ¿Te portas bien?  
\- Sí.  
\- Te cepillas los dientes después de cada comida, ¿ya?  
\- Sí. Y no duermo tarde aunque la abuela me dé permiso – dijo como una mantra y Bárbara rió.  
\- Ya, ya – le tocó las mejillas con la punta de los dedos y llenó de besos su cara. –, me voy porque o sino después no te suelto más.  
\- Está bien – volvió junto a la mujer mayor y Bárbara tragó saliva.  
\- Nos vemos, mamá.  
\- Hasta luego, Bárbara.

  
Las plantas de las zapatillas hicieron sonido seco a medida que avanzaba hacia el auto y, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, giró la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con una puerta cerrada. No. La relación con su madre no iba a volver a arreglarse. El cristal se había hecho trizas y los pedazos eran demasiado diminutos como para buscar las piezas que encajaran unas con otras. Puso en primera, dio guiño y salió.  
María Elsa miró la figura de Mercedes recostada en la ventana. El cielo oscuro y con sol a medias se dibujaba tras el cristal y el perfil de la joven estaba en dirección a la moneda con luz propia. Golpeó los nudillos en la madera y entró antes de obtener una respuesta, cerrando tras ella. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, los dibujos empaquetados en la mesa. Después del almuerzo con Gabriela y de haberla llevado donde Ernesto, Mercedes se había encerrado a dibujar y no había vuelto a tomar contacto con la gente lo que restó de la tarde. 

  
\- ¿Mechita? – murmuró, incapaz de romper el silencio tortuoso del lugar. Mercedes la miró de reojo.  
\- Hola, Elsa.  
\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
\- No, estoy bien – se lamió los labios y se alejó de la ventana –. De hecho ya me voy. ¿Necesitas algo?  
\- Saber cómo estás, eso es todo – puso sus manos tras su espalda y Mercedes sonrió.  
\- Estoy bien, en serio. ¿Te acompaño a la salida?  
\- Vas caminando.  
\- Lo necesito, María Elsa, necesito aire por un rato.  
\- ¿Irás a buscar a Gaby?  
\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso.  
\- Si quieres, yo la alcanzo. Tú sólo avísame, ¿ya? No quiero que andes por la calle tan tarde.  
\- No me va a pasar nada – se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, aún sus labios pintados por una sonrisa –. Tú me preocupas más. Ve a descansar.  
En silencio salieron del edificio y se despidieron con un abrazo apretado en el cual Elsa le decía que hiciera lo que su corazón sintiera, que dejara de correr porque la vida corría más rápido y lo último que ella quería era verla llegar última a la meta de la felicidad.  
\- No necesito a nadie para ser feliz, Elsa.  
\- Pero a veces, Mechita, es bueno que alguien te tome las mejillas y te haga sonreír cuando todo está yéndose al carajo – elevó una ceja y acarició su pelo en gesto protector –. ¿Está bien?  
\- Está bien – se resignó y la vio partir en busca del vehículo.

  
Una vez que sus pasos la llevaron hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Necesitaba respirar pero el aire se había vuelto Bárbara, así como era el agua que ahogaba sus pulmones al mismo tiempo. Miró alrededor de golpe y las luces la encandilaron. Levantó la vista hacia el stop sobre su cabeza y después giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones antes de suspirar y echarse a andar. Seguir deteniéndose no iba a servir de nada. Sus pasos la llevaron por calles que conectaban con alguna zona más céntrica, pronto una avenida debajo de sus zapatillas, la noche ciñéndose sobre ella. El ruido de la gente, los vehículos, la música de los locales. Se sintió más ahogada. Mirando los ratazos de cielo entre los edificios, se dio cuenta que quería irse, quería escapar. Toda una juventud cuartada por decisiones propias, por amor a alguien que no había llevado en el vientre, por un corazón roto. Las espinas habían desaparecido, las marcas habían quedado y se dio cuenta que muchas de sus heridas abiertas estaban cerradas. Tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y tragó saliva, deteniéndose al cruzar un paso de peatones. 

  
**_Hola, ¿estás libre?_ **

  
Bárbara se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café en las manos y se recogió sobre los cojines, sus piernas debajo de ella, sus hombros aplastándose contra el respaldo. Tenía un hueco en el estómago y quizás con café pudiera cerrarlo y así también aplacar al circuito que tenía en la cabeza. El celular vibró sobre la mesa cuando había dado el tercer sorbo y se inclinó a tomarlo. Era Mercedes. El hueco en su estómago se hizo más grande y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

  
**_Hola, Mercedes. Sí, ¿necesitas algo?_ **

  
La más joven de los Möller entendía que aquella declaración no podía hacerla por teléfono, no quería hacerlo así. El pecho le tamborileaba desesperado y la saliva se había vuelto pastosa en su boca.

  
_**¿Estás en tu casa?** _

  
_**Sí.** _

  
_**Sé que son muchas preguntas, disculpa, pero ¿puedo ir?** _

  
_**Por supuesto, Mercedes.** _

  
Y no necesitó más que eso para echarse a andar y llamar un taxi a la primera oportunidad. El magma burbujeaba imparable en su pecho, comenzando a expulsar lava por cada una de las grietas en su interior. Las heridas se habían vuelto a abrir pero ahora no sangraban, sino que segregaban algo más. Algo a lo que no quiso ponerle nombre. Apretó la manga de su chaqueta varias veces, sus pies moviéndose en silencio bajo el asiento del acompañante.  
Miró a través de la ventana y se mordió el labio cuando vio la casa de la morena aparecer unos metros más adelante. El chofer apretó el freno y Mercedes se sacudió un poco, sintiéndose mareada pero más por los nervios. Saliendo casi con miedo, le pagó y una vez que cerró la puerta, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Cruzó la entrada y miró la puerta frente a ella. Bárbara aparecería allí en cuanto tocara. Levantó la mano y antes de apoyar los nudillos, la placa de madera se corrió y una sonriente morena apareció tras ella.  
Nunca antes se sintió tan liviana, nunca antes se sintió tan completa. El miedo corría por ella pero no importaba. La intensidad de aquellos ojos y lo que generaban en ella era demasiado fuerte como para seguir conteniéndolo. 

  
\- Mercedes – sonrió y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. La castaña se mordisqueó el labio antes de entrar –, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – con una mano cerró la puerta, Mercedes seguía de espaldas a ella.

  
\- Yo… - tragó saliva algo nerviosa y giró lentamente, su respiración comenzando a pesar.

  
Bárbara acortó un poco la distancia entre ellas y los ojos verduzcos cayeron en sus labios, esos de color cereza, esos que seguramente sabrían a café, esos con los que había soñado en las últimas noches. Se lamió los labios, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la morena cuya pequeña entrada de pronto le parecía muy pequeña. La castaña se movió más cerca y cerró los ojos, la punta de sus dedos ardían, la erupción estaba cerca.

  
\- Yo… - su voz tembló y se acercó más, sin quitar sus ojos de esos labios por unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse más y tuvo que rendirse a su deseo más profundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Bárbara se quedó quieta cuando los dedos de Mercedes rozaron sus mejillas y la vio mirarle cada parte del rostro, sus adorables ojos de color indefinido comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura, subiendo y bajando su mano por su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

\- ¿Mercedes? – murmuró, el rostro pálido acercándose cada vez más, el perfume dulzón de la castaña invadiéndola por completo. Se sintió mareada.  
\- Bárbara – respondió en el mismo volumen.

Bárbara cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel perfume, su piel, su esencia cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron. Mercedes desvió con el pecho acelerado y presionó sobre su mejilla con ternura, casi con miedo, sus manos afianzándose sobre su espalda mientras la abrazaba. Un segundo. Se separó y volvió a besarla antes de recostar su cabeza en su hombro. La piel de Bárbara sabía al cielo, se sentía tan suave como una caricia anhelada por mucho tiempo y en ese momento, con el sentimiento hirviendo en su piel, se daba cuenta de su inmensidad. Bárbara se sentía como eso que una vez sintió pero esta vez mil veces más fuerte.  
Se abrazaron en silencio, la respiración de la morena rozando su cuello, ella hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello azabache y quedándose allí como si fuera parte perfecta de ése rompecabezas.   
Bárbara cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en su espalda, pegándola un poco más. El calor del cuerpo femenino era inigualable y le encantaba así como su aroma y su suavidad, la delicadeza de sus curvas coincidiendo con las suyas. Pero, fuera de su burbuja de encantamiento, se encontró con la preocupación tiñendo el cielo de su pequeño mundo. El agarre de Mercedes se aflojó en su espalda y lentamente se separaron sin abandonar el espacio vital de la otra. Levantó la mano automáticamente y tomó su mejilla, los ojos de Mercedes rojizos y su par de iris más eléctricos que nunca. Su dedo se deslizó por sobre donde normalmente aparecía su hoyuelo y ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – su tono bajó incluso más y las manos de Mercedes temblaron.

Los ojos lastimeros le rompieron el corazón y volvió a abrazarla sin alguna otra pregunta de por medio. Mercedes se dejó hacer, vuelta plastilina en unos brazos que, soñaba, la sostuvieran así por mucho tiempo más. Los minutos parecieron dejar de contar y se quedaron suspendidas allí, ajenas a todo lo que las rodeaba, a todo lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder. Sumidas en el calor de la otra, Bárbara se apoyó en la pared y la llevó consigo, acunándola de forma suave, la nariz de Mercedes rozando la piel de su cuello descubierto. 

\- Perdón…  
\- Shh, no digas nada. Está todo bien – recostó su cabeza contra la de ella y la intimidad del momento la consumió por completo. –. Ven.

Bárbara la llevó hasta el sofá y la hizo tomar asiento, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella y cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Los ojos verdes rehuían los suyos y ella no tenía miedo en ir a buscarlos, en encararlos. Le sonrió cuando por fin se miraron directamente y Mercedes sacudió la cabeza, sus dedos entrelazándose cómodamente con los de la morena. De pronto la carrera de su pecho se había detenido y se sentía tonta, muy tonta.

\- ¿Quieres un vasito de agua?  
\- No, estoy bien – se mordió el labio y miró sus manos antes de retirar la suya –. Perdón, me dio un pequeño ataque de celeridad y…  
\- No tienes que explicarme nada – se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas. Mercedes la miró y sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

En silencio, los dedos de Bárbara seguían peinando su cabello tras sus orejas, los bucles juguetones saltaban de nuevo y le arrancaban pequeñas sonrisas. La radio sonaba de fondo y Mercedes agradeció tener una distracción en aquel momento. Los labios seguían ardiéndole y esa mirada no ayudaba a detener la revolución en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres que traiga ese vinito que nos tomamos el otro día? Total no tienes que conducir y dicen que el tinto lo cura todo – le guiñó un ojo y Mercedes rió algo ronca.  
\- Está bien.

Bárbara se levantó y ella la siguió con la mirada antes de volver a unir sus manos sobre su regazo y jugar con sus dedos, perdiéndose en la pequeña raya sobre el esmalte de sus uñas. Su corazón había recobrado el ritmo pero aún se sentía sobrepasada por la montaña rusa, por haber estado a punto de hacer algo que quizás hubiera arruinado todo antes de siquiera empezar. Los pasos de Bárbara la trajeron a la realidad de nuevo y levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos café que tanto le movían el piso.

\- Ten – le entregó un pañuelo y se sentó junto a ella, en el apoya brazos del sofá.  
\- Gracias – le sonrió y lo agarró, rozando sus dedos, sintiendo los vellos de su nuca erizarse. – ¿Y Margarita?  
\- Está con mi mamá – apretó los labios y levantó las cejas –, pero está feliz y por gusto, así que no creo que haya algo que reclamar.

Mercedes asintió y el sonido del vino chocando con el cristal, acumulándose poco a poco, se enredó con las notas de la canción que resonaba en el ambiente.  
Ernesto dejó la pieza del rompecabezas en el lugar correcto y lo presionó un poco, Gabriela intentando ver dónde coincidía aquella pieza de cielo en degradé. La niña le había contado cosas del día a día de ambas, las costumbres que ya sabía y las nuevas mañas. También había mencionado a una niña y a su madre, Margarita y Bárbara, y le había dicho que la niña era su mejor amiga y que Bárbara era la mejor amiga de Mercedes. Eso le había quedado dando vueltas hasta ese momento. Mercedes tenía amigas, sí, pero no muy cercanas y que de pronto esta mujer se apareciera repetidamente en la cotidianidad de su hija se le hacía extraño. Volvió a tomar otra pieza y Gabriela se la quitó.

\- Esa todavía no, tata, primero va el cielo – el hombre sonrió, viendo de pronto a su pequeña Mercedes allí.  
\- Está bien, hagamos el cielo primero – la puerta del frente se abrió y él levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de Elsa atravesando la puerta.  
\- Buenas noches.  
\- Hola, Elsa.  
\- Hola, tía Elsa – le sonrió y se puso de pie para correr y darle un beso en la panza –, hola – le acarició el vientre y Elsa rió.  
\- Me dice que te dice hola – se inclinó y besó su frente antes de pasar hacia Ernesto y saludarlo con dos besos.  
\- ¿Mamá no vino contigo?  
\- Mechita va a venir en un rato a buscarte, tenía cosas que hacer.

La niña asintió y volvió a su tarea en lo que Ernesto se ponía de pie y le indicaba a Elsa que la esperaba en la cocina. Los pasos lentos de ambos los tuvieron pronto frente a frente, Ernesto de brazos cruzados y Elsa esperando alguna pregunta.

\- ¿Mercedes está con alguien?  
\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
\- Porque la niña no deja de hablar de una tal Bárbara.  
\- Es la mamá de una amiguita de la Gaby, pues, obviamente van a hablar si constantemente las chiquillas hacen cosas juntas.  
\- ¿Y ahora dónde está?  
\- A ver – apoyó una mano en la encimera y la otra en su cintura, mirándolo con reprobación –. Mercedes no es una niñita, don Ernesto, me parece un poco estúpido que quiera controlarla. Vive sola y usted se preocupa ¿ahora?  
\- No voy por ese lado, Elsa, no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar.  
\- Uno sabe qué gajo agarra, el sin o el con espinas. Mercedes sabrá qué querrá, pero déjela vivir.  
\- Entonces sí es esa mujer.

Elsa lo miró por unos segundos antes de voltear el rostro hacia los azulejos de la pared, sus uñas golpeando el mármol. Había abierto la boca demás y Mercedes se lo iba a reprochar en cuantito Ernesto mencionara algo. Se lamió los labios y suspiró.

\- Sí, a la Mechita le gusta esa mujer, don Ernesto, pero no se meta - miró tras su hombro, viendo que Gabriela seguía sumida en piezas. –, tampoco le diga nada a Gabriela.

Mercedes rió ante las ocurrencias de la mujer que ahora estaba sentada junto a ella de nuevo, recostada de lado en el respaldo del sofá y mirándola tras el borde de la copa, sus labios sonrientes pegados al vidrio. Se miraron por unos segundos mientras ella buscaba recuperar aire y en esos ojos se encontró con un brillo juguetón, uno dulce y puro. Se lamió los labios y, aún con una sonrisa, bajó la vista hacia su propia copa. Miró el piso y luego sus zapatillas, miró cada punto del lugar antes de volver a Bárbara.

\- Gracias.  
\- Todos tenemos días malos, Mercedes. Me halaga que hayas venido hasta aquí.  
\- Gracias por…, por dejarme estar y hacerme olvidar todo un rato – le sonrió y se mordió el labio, inclinándose sobre la mesa para dejar la copa sobre ella –, pero ya creo que molesté demasiado. Seguro tienes que hacer c…  
\- Shh, cállate ya – le dijo y rió, contagiándola –, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?  
\- Pero tú…  
\- Estoy sola hoy, Mercedes, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? – repitió y la castaña asintió.  
\- Yo te ayudo.  
\- ¿Quién dijo que vamos a cocinar? – sacudió la cabeza y bebió lo que le quedaba a su copa antes de levantarse – Vamos a pedir porque en mi día libre no pienso tocar un cubierto.

Mercedes rió y la vio levantarse y dirigirse al teléfono de línea mientras tomaba una tarjetita que estaba junto a él, marcando con cuidado antes de colocar el artefacto junto a su oreja. Recordó, entonces, su dibujo guardado en su cajón personal en el escritorio. Las curvas eran iguales aunque su dibujo no le hacía justicia a esas piernas, mucho menos a la delicadeza de la cintura. Bajó la vista y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Una pierna estirada y la otra en estado de descanso, el sweater cayendo por su cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecho a medida, los jeans dibujándole las piernas. Bárbara era, seguramente, descendiente de alguien proveniente del oriente medio. Su tono de piel tostado le recordaba al sol árabe y sus arenas, más sus ojos le traían imágenes vivas de una noche veneciana, la ternura y calma en su toque la envolvía en una sensación única de sentirse en Grecia. Era una mezcla de algo lejano que a la vez le parecía tan conocido, algo que se le antojaba mucho. 

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó una voz cerca de su oreja y se sobresaltó, saliendo de su mundo donde Bárbara iba vestida como si fuera la diosa del Olimpo. La miró y sus ojos cafés volvieron a absorber su atención.  
\- No, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas del trabajo.  
\- ¡Ay, Mercedes! – se quejó, dejándose caer en el sofá y sonriéndole de lado. Elevó las cejas – ¿Puedes pensar en otra cosa?  
\- ¿En qué, por ejemplo? – giró la cabeza hacia ella y el silencio se volvió pesado.  
\- No sé, tú elige.

Mercedes resbaló su mirada hasta su boca y rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus pies levantándose y chocando de nuevo con los mosaicos. Si ella tan solo supiera que todo su universo había comenzado a girar alrededor suyo…

\- Realmente no sé en qué más centrar mi atención.  
\- Cuéntame alguna cosa que no me hayas contado, entonces.  
\- No, mejor que no – negó con la cabeza y sus bucles cortos se sacudieron junto a ella. –. Dejemos mis anécdotas para otro momento. Cuéntame tú algo.  
\- No sé muy bien de qué hablar porque mi vida nada más se basa en Margarita y bueno, mi trabajo.  
\- ¿Y me decís a mí? – la sonrisa de la morena vino acompañada de una rodadita de ojos divertida.  
\- Pero eres más joven que yo…  
\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – se encogió de hombros y se quedaron en silencio un rato.  
\- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
\- Sí, gracias.

Bárbara asintió y bajó su vista hasta sus manos, su corazón revoloteando cual colibrí en su pecho. Mercedes revolvía toda su realidad y la mezcla era incombatible pues se encontraba incapacitada de elegir un sentimiento y aferrase a él. Bebió algo más de vino, intentando borrar el cosquilleo que había abordado sus labios en cuanto vio el rostro de Mercedes acercarse a ella con lentitud. Volteó la vista hacia ella y se preguntó cuál había sido realmente su paradero principal antes de desviarse a su mejilla. Una vocecita peligrosa le repetía que era su boca pero ella, incapaz de querer generar más ilusiones, intentaba silenciarla.   
Sus ojos se encontraron de pronto y Mercedes se lamió los labios, mirándola con algo de timidez. La tensión parecía seguir en aumento, como dentro de una olla a presión. Bárbara dejó la copa a un lado y carraspeó, inclinada sobre la mesa cuando la mano de Mercedes cubrió aquella que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Levantó la vista lentamente hacia ella y la castaña le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

Bárbara negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano que la cubría, mirándola por unos segundos. Se sentía bastante ahogada y había buscado romper el muro invisible entre ambas y, cuando parecía que lo conseguía, éste se volvía más fuerte con una sola mirada de la castaña. Se mordió el labio y la miró.

\- Bárbara… - se acercó un poco a ella y se mordió el interior del labio –, tú me preguntaste algo hoy y creo que…, creo que mentir por qué he venido aquí va a ser mala idea porque las cosas van a seg…

Su parla murió cuando Bárbara cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos. Mercedes le tomó la mejilla casi de forma autómata, cerrando los ojos y besándola de nuevo. Su respiración se quebró, su corazón había explotado finalmente y se sintió ahogada. Bárbara movió la boca contra la suya, besándola como si fuera algo natural, de todos los días. Sabía dónde presionar y cuánto hacerlo para que no dejara de ser apenas una caricia. Ella, en cambio, se sentía bloqueada. La mano de la morena la tomó del hombro, atrayéndola un poco más. Abrió la boca y se separó sólo para volver a buscarla. Mercedes la volvió a recibir e inhaló su perfume. Sabía a vino, a alcohol, a mujer. Le tomó la cara con las dos manos y entreabrió los labios para besarla más cómodamente, recibiendo una respuesta automática. Sus respiraciones fueron encontrando un nuevo ritmo a medida que el beso se extendía en el tiempo, corriendo y pisando sobre los segundos sin que le importara lo más mínimo. Bárbara bajó una mano por su cintura y se inclinó sobre ella, llevándola contra el respaldo.  
Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los de Mercedes y un par de labios más rojizos, con sabor a ella y a vino, a anhelo, a ilusión. Se mordió el labio inferior y antes de acercarse a ella, Mercedes la detuvo.

\- Me preguntaste qué me trajo hasta aquí– le acomodó un mechón tras la oreja y acarició su mejilla, un rojizo fuerte cubriéndole las propias –, yo todo lo que vine a buscar era esto, tu boca, tu sonrisa, tus ojos – rozó su cuello con la punta de los dedos y le sonrió tímida –; a ti.

A Bárbara el estómago le dio un vuelco y decidió no pensar por ese momento, sólo dejarse arrastrar por los labios de aquella que poco a poco perdía la vergüenza y los estribos, por esa que se pegaba más y que reclamaba sus labios en bocados más subidos de tono.


	8. SEMANA NUEVE

La naturaleza de los sentimientos era rara, fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza al tener a Bárbara abrazada a ella como un koala, el cuerpo de la morena casi fundiéndose con el suyo en aquel sofá. Era rara porque nunca había sentido tanto en tan poco tiempo, porque nunca antes un simple beso la había descolocado a ese nivel. Era rara porque despertaba de formas inesperadas, porque lo revolvía todo y el desastre resultante parecía hasta bonito.  
Sus dedos rastrillaron los mechones negros y suspiró contra su frente. Los brazos de la mujer se aferraron mucho más a ella y el reloj pareció detenerse una vez más. Era como si por primera vez se sintiera ilusionada, como si por primera vez aquello le ocurriera. Besó su frente, casi arrastrando los labios, y Bárbara dejó la marca de sus labios en su cuello a cambio. El pecho seguía mezclándose con sentimientos nuevos y, como si pudiera leerla, Bárbara habló.

\- Todo muy de pronto, ¿ah? – le sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose y ganándose una curvatura de labios derretida. Levantó la mano y delineó su boca con cuidado – ¿Cuándo pasó?  
\- No lo sé – le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y la morena se irguió, alejándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla bien –. Lo siento, nunca quise verte como algo más y…  
\- Y yo también te vi de la misma manera sin quererlo, Mercedes – tomó su mano y la acarició con delicadeza –. Creo que nos lo negamos bastante.  
\- Yo también lo creo – la miró con una sonrisa perdida y tragó saliva forzosamente –. Será mejor que me vaya. Tienes que descansar ahora que puedes – le guiñó un ojo y la morena rió, negando con la cabeza.  
\- Ya la estoy extrañando.  
\- Te entiendo completamente. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a la mía – se puso de pie y Bárbara la siguió, ambas caminando en un silencio lleno de preguntas que no estaban listas para proferir.

Bárbara la miró con nerviosismo mientras llegaban a la puerta y extendió la mano, tomando la suya y entrelazando sus dedos. El pulso se le aceleró cuando los ojos celestes se fijaron en ella. Se detuvo y tiró de ella de nuevo, sus bocas conociendo el camino hacia la otra sin problema. Mercedes, de puntita de pies, mordisqueó sus labios y ambas suspiraron al separarse para quedar con las frentes pegadas, una mano de Bárbara sosteniéndola de la cintura.

\- Me lastimaron mucho, Bárbara, y tengo miedo – dijo en un hilo de voz y la mano de la mujer la sostuvo más fuerte, sus dedos apretando aquellos que tenía enredados.  
\- Es muy pronto para pensar a futuro y hacer promesas, Mercedes, pero a las dos la vida nos ha hecho bastante daño como para que vengamos a jodernos de nuevo – abrió los ojos y acarició su mejilla con la nariz para después dejar un beso en ella.

La castaña asintió y levantó los labios en busca de aquellos que sabían a uva y que le habían volado la razón con el soplo de un suspiro contra los suyos. Bárbara no le negó el pedido y se besaron con lentitud, sintiendo a la otra con claridad, sin muchos nervios de por medio esta vez.

\- Quédate – pidió la morena y Mercedes recostó nuevamente su frente en la de ella.

Semana nueve

Después de haber abandonado la casa de Bárbara, dejando besos desperdigados por toda su cara, había apurado el paso todo lo posible para conseguir un taxi que la llevara hasta la casa familiar. El corazón seguía latiendo desbocado en su pecho aun cuando puso un pie frente a la puerta – quizás en ése momento fue aun peor.   
Había pasado una semana de aquel suceso, había pasado una semana del momento en que sus labios conocieron los de Bárbara y se quitó el deseo de encima para sentir una futura adicción a ellos comenzar a nacer en su piel.  
Las noches las había pasado dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pesando en cómo iban a llevar adelante aquello cuando de pronto habían dado por sentado muchas cosas en un beso. ¿O tal vez era eso todo lo que necesitaban? ¿Dejarse llevar y olvidar el pasado, anclándose en el presente y partiendo de allí? Y, entre vuelta y vuelta, se había dormido con los dedos en los labios.  
Dejó la tableta gráfica a un lado y observó su pequeña obra de arte en la pantalla. Los personajes para una serie de libros que serían repartidos en escuelas estaban prácticamente completos. Unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron de levantarse y dio permiso a que pasaran. Elsa entró con una sonrisita en los labios y una taza de café.

\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Buenas – le sonrió y se levantó para tomar la taza de sus manos, caminando hacia la ventana. –. Bien, ¿y tú?  
\- Bien – se recostó contra el vidrio y buscó su mirada –. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?  
\- ¿Por qué? – bebió algo del líquido caliente y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de la morena.  
\- Porque andas así, muy soñadora – la picó y tomó asiento, recostándose con las manos en el vientre.  
\- Es… - suspiró y recostó el cabeza contra el vidrio, una sonrisa floja en los labios – Es indescriptible, Elsa, y es muy pronto.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué pasó? La pregunta tenía tantas respuestas pero todas le parecían inadecuadas para lo que realmente había pasado. Las palabras se quedaban cortas para describir el beso de aquel día, para describir las mariposas en su pecho y el aletear incesante de su corazón, la explosión en su cabeza, la muerte de la razón.  
¿Qué pasó? Que se enamoró. Pasó que un par de ojos café le habían robado hasta el aliento de forma pasiva. Pasó que Bárbara Román la había besado a ella.

\- Nos besamos – contestó escuetamente unos segundos después de divagar en el recuerdo de sus labios, su sabor y su textura y el candor que habían encendido en su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué? – la pregunta fue seca, corta y al girar se encontró con María Elsa petrificada.  
\- Nos besamos. Y no sé qué voy a hacer, Elsa. Tengo mucho miedo.

Bárbara terminó de redactar y publicó la noticia con un clic, recostándose en la silla con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en la boca. No había dejado de pensar en Mercedes. Verla en la escuela había sido aire fresco pero la conversación se había quedado en lo cotidiano, imposibilitadas de ir más allá con tanta gente alrededor. Habían caído a su chat algunos mensajes de buenos días pero la castaña parecía muy tímida para hablar por allí. Tampoco es que lo quisiera. Prefería ver sus ojos y las arrugas junto a ellos, ver sus labios moverse con gracia a la hora de hablar. La prefería a ella en cuerpo presente para poder sentir la esencia de su perfume y perderse en los lunares que estaban a la vista.

\- ¿Esa cara? – la voz de Nora la trajo a la realidad y abrió los ojos, mirando a la mujer sentada de piernas abiertas contra el respaldo de la silla frente a ella.  
\- Hola, Nora – le sonrió y suspiró –, ¿cómo estás?  
\- La sección de deportes está que arde y yo estoy muy cansada – frunció los labios y golpeó el respaldo con la punta de las uñas –. No como otra que anda con los patitos dando vuelta.  
\- Nora, cállate – rió y se mordió el labio –. Viene siendo una buena semana, no me vas a decir que no.  
\- Bueno, no, pero igual no estás así por eso – movió las cejas y Bárbara volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza.  
\- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.  
\- Ya voy a ver yo – la picó y se giró hacia un muchacho que la llamaba, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

Ernesto Möller abrió la puerta del que fuera cuarto de su hija menor y suspiró al verlo lleno de cosas de Gabriela. Entonces la realización de aquella decisión lo golpeó: Mercedes había dejado su vida para hacerse cargo de la niña. Y él no le había impedido hacerlo aun a sabiendas que lo hacía para que él pudiera lidiar con el duelo de su hijo. Mercedes había dejado de lado su propio dolor para que él no tuviera que hacerse cargo de nada más que llorar día y noche a Carlos y a Augusta.   
Pasó los dedos por la cómoda y apretó los labios. Quizás venía siendo hora de que él la ayudara a ella. En el último tiempo, Mercedes se veía mucho más alegre y más activa, más propensa a las sonrisas verdaderas. La madera debajo de sus dedos se sentía fría y le trajo el recuerdo de haberla visto llorar recostada allí, con una carta en la mano. Carta que escondió y a la cual le quitó importancia; pero él no y así se desató aquella tormenta de la cual Mercedes salió herida, sintiéndose hundida por el simple hecho de ser. Era algo que todavía no se perdonaba. Tampoco le perdonaba a Julieta el haber jugado con el corazón de su hija. Y tiempo después había entendido que Mercedes había llorado y había sufrido porque había querido con severidad. ¿Y eso quién es capaz de juzgar? La madera debajo de sus dedos le trajo recuerdos y a su vez remordimiento consigo mismo. Tal vez, pensó, ahora era tiempo de apoyar en lugar de echar tierra a las preocupaciones que había visto en los ojos de su hija menor. Y si esa mujer era capaz de volver a sembrar vida en la mirada de su hija, ¿por qué habría de echarla?  
Elsa la escuchó con atención y luego escuchó el silencio repleto de preguntas que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo. Mercedes había fijado su vista en ella y había dicho cada palabra con el corazón en la garganta. Le gustaba Bárbara y se lo había dicho, la había besado y la había abrazado con el sentimiento que nace entre los amantes. Ellas quizás pudiesen serlo si los miedos abandonaban a la joven Möller. Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

\- ¿Ella qué te dijo?  
\- Ella me besó y me pidió que me quedara – se mordió el labio y suspiró –. No quise hacerlo por miedo a confundirla. No la quiero solo para un rato, Elsa, quiero intentar algo más pero realmente…, realmente no sé si eso es lo que ella quiere.  
\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas?  
\- Porque tengo miedo a cualquiera de las dos respuestas.

Bárbara miró la pantalla del celular algo ausente, como esperando algo de lo que no estaba segura podría llegar. Mercedes había estado como huidiza en los últimos minutos de cada una de sus conversaciones. Se preguntó, entonces, si tendría miedo y, si lo hacía, ¿a qué? Parecía haberle dejado claro que ella quería que se quedara y no sólo en un sentido sexual que en ese momento ni cruzó por su cabeza. Quería que se quedara en su vida. Mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla y dejó el aparato a un lado mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su ropa. Se hacía hora de ir a buscar a Margarita y quizás pudiese encontrársela. La sola idea le revolvió el estómago en mariposas y suspiró.  
Mercedes se fijó en María Elsa mientras ésta paraba el auto frente al colegio. La rubia parecía algo ofuscada. Así la había visto cuando le pidió que la llevara a buscar a Gabriela y sabía que no era con ella el tema. Horacio seguramente se había mandado alguna de las suya, y tenía miedo de preguntar por qué.  
Entrelazó sus dedos y echó la cabeza contra el asiento, mirando hacia adelante. Un auto conocido se detuvo del otro lado y el corazón se le aceleró, haciendo que se mordiera el labio. Bárbara se bajó y con gracia se dirigió hacia la entrada, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien.  
Elsa frunció las cejas al voltear a ver a Mercedes y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Así que es…  
\- Cállate – dijo con una sonrisa tonta y suspiró.  
\- Bájate, yo me voy.  
\- ¿Qué? – sus ojos celestes cayeron sobre ella y la rubia rió.  
\- Bájate y ve con ella. yo estoy sobrando.  
\- Elsa, no – se atrincheró contra la puerta, mirándola – ¿Estás loca?  
\- Ya te la comiste, Mechita, ¿ahora tienes miedo?  
\- ¡No seas ordinaria! – se ganó una carcajada y volvió a mirar en dirección a la morena.

Abrió la puerta del auto y salió, sintiéndose tonta por un momento. Sus pasos la llevaron a través de la calle y Bárbara guardó el celular antes de girar la cabeza y verla, una sonrisa automática brotando en sus labios.

\- Buenas – le sonrió de vuelta y sus ojos se perdieron en su rostro – ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Elsa puso en marcha el auto, una sonrisa de alegría en sus labios y pasó lo más rápido que pudo. Por el retrovisor, se encontró a Mercedes mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con risa en la voz mientras miraba tras su hombro.  
\- Es la Elsa, que se fue.  
\- ¿Y qué problema hay? – dijo coqueta y Mercedes la miró a los ojos con confusión.  
\- Que nos tenía que llevar.  
\- Pues te llevo yo.


	9. SEMANA QUINCE

Mercedes cruzó el umbral y tras ellas las niñas entraron corriendo aquel mediodía. Bárbara la había acompañado hasta la cocina y entre una tensión dulce, que prendía electricidad en sus dedos y calor en sus mejillas, que le tensaba los labios, habían decidido almorzar algo rápido y pronto las dos se pusieron manos a la obra para cocinar.  
El ruido constante de las pequeñas riendo y jugando en la sala distraía algo a Mercedes que intentaba no prestarle tanta atención a la mujer que, junto a ella, cortaba verduras. Pero era hasta en vano intentar no prestar atención a sus dedos y los movimientos de exótica naturaleza de la morena, que giraba e iba y venía por su cocina como si toda su vida se hubiera movido allí. Y le gustó esa familiaridad. Le gustó tener a Bárbara allí, sólo para ella, aunque fuera por un momento.  
Por un segundo la comodidad de la situación la envolvió y se sintió tranquila, pero los miedos asomaron la cabeza y ella sacudió levemente la suya, mirando sus manos que lavaban la loza usada. Era tonto. ¿Cierto?  
Ese día Mercedes se había sentido en una nube de la cual no quería bajar, pero las nubes eran condensaciones por las cuales un peso podía pasar fácilmente y ella era una bolsa de preocupaciones, miedos y una mala experiencia como para poder seguir flotando sobre ella. Cuando las despidieron después de almorzar, se sintió caer de aquella altura y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la mano de Bárbara acariciar la suya por debajo de la mesa, sin que las niñas vieran. La mujer había sonreído al notar su mirada pero se mantuvo concentrada en la niña frente a ella, diciéndole una tontería que las hizo reír a las tres pero a ella no la sacó de su pequeño embobamiento completamente, entonces sus dedos rodearon los suyos y se mantuvo allí por un momento.

Semana quince.

Agosto estaba en su esplendorosa mitad. A un mes de las fiestas patrias, la gente ya empezaba a acelerarse y el ambiente se sentía distinto. Y así también se sentía ella con Bárbara; distinta a todo lo conocido. La risa era fácil y de verdad, ya no habían lágrimas y entre una y otra ocasión la morena había besado su mejilla demasiado cerca de sus labios, sonriendo y fijándose en sus ojos con curiosidad.  
Miró sus pedidos para las próximas seis semanas y tiró de una de las pielcitas de sus quebrados labios. María Elsa le había dicho que no se preocupara y que fuera a su ritmo. Ella no quería fallar, por ende se pasó la mañana con las manos ocupadas entre lápices y la tableta gráfica cuyo bolígrafo pronto se vio gastado. No lo había cambiado en mucho tiempo y el plástico dijo basta cuando su reloj marcó las dos de la tarde. Ernesto se había ofrecido a pasar por Gabriela y quedarse con ella todo aquel día y el siguiente, quitándole un poco de peso a sus hombros y dejándola en libertad de dormir hasta más tarde, de salir, de vivir algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Y a Mercedes la soledad la aterraba y hacía horas se había despegado de su hija.   
El celular vibró en su mesa y lo tomó sin prestar mucha atención, sonriendo al ver el nombre de la otra mujer en su pantalla.

_**Tienes algo que hacer hoy?** _

_**Depende, por qué?** _

_**Porque quiero invitarte a almorzar a casa** _

_**Entonces no, no tengo nada que hacer** _

Bárbara, del otro lado de la pantalla, sonrió y se mordió el labio, bloqueando el aparato y poniéndose de pie, su chaqueta olvidada en la silla mientras cerraba los programas y ponía la computadora en suspensión. Nora la picó mientras salía camino a la salida pero no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupada en pensar en la pequeña tarde que iban a pasar juntas.  
La fluidez de su extraña relación había ido aumentando, con bastante frecuencia las niñas se veían y los minutos que pasaban en casa de la otra se hacían más y más extensos, conversando en la sala o en la entrada mientras la otra se despedía una y otra vez pero sin realmente hacerlo, sin ganas de.  
Paso por ti, espérame.  
Mercedes se levantó de golpe y con nerviosismo acomodó su cabello que ahora estaba un poco más largo. El sweater de lanilla estaba lleno de caucho de borrador y algunas cascarillas que habían caído del sacapuntas. Lo sacudió rápidamente y organizó algunas cosas, la puerta de su oficina abriéndose y una María Elsa con mofletes más rellenos entró, mirándola con las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿Ese apuro?  
\- Eh…, eh, me tengo que ir – contestó por encima, metiendo el celular en el bolso y acomodando los dibujos en papel.  
\- ¿A dónde? Si se puede saber. Yo vengo a buscarte para almorzar y tú… - Mercedes la miró y se mordió el labio con los ojos y la nariz arrugados en un gesto de disculpa.  
\- Es eso…, Bárbara viene por mí. Vamos a ir a almorzar.  
\- Almorzar le llaman ahora, eh – se cruzó de brazos y las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo.  
\- Elsa…  
\- Ya, ya, vete. Vete o voy a armarles yo misma la cita porque me tienen cansada – elevó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.  
\- ¿De qué…?  
\- Se la pasan ojitos de perrito mojado con la otra pero no hacen nada, por Dios, Mechita.  
\- ¡Ya! – rió, sintiéndose como la adolescente que alguna vez le contó a Elsa que estaba enamorada.

Pasó junto a la rubia con prisa y besó su mejilla, recibiendo una nalgada y una cabezada en dirección a la salida, claro gesto de que se apurase o la iba a arrastrar ella. Mercedes sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar, mirando una vez más el mensaje antes de morderse el labio. ¡Se sentía muy tonta! Los miedos del principio, de si sólo se estaba confundiendo o tal vez Bárbara sí había aceptado lo que ella sentía pero por otro lado solo quisiera algo de un rato, todo eso había desaparecido cuando los momentos que compartían se volvían más profundos y la verdad brillaba en la mirada chocolate. Ahora pendía sólo de un hilo y pronto se iba a cortar, cayendo sobre su sonrisa, dejándose tragar por ella. Y parecía no importarle porque en ese momento, al ver el auto acercarse, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
El vehículo se detuvo unos lugares más adelante y la mujer bajó, acomodándose la camisa y el cabello, caminando como si fuera la reina del mundo. Mercedes no pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos y se sintió algo nerviosa cuando la vio dirigirse a ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Hola.  
\- Hola – le sonrió y se humedeció los labios –, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Muy, muy bien.

Se acercó un paso más y Mercedes se heló al sentir su mano tibia sobre su mejilla, su pulgar deslizándose por su piel mientras una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en los otros labios. Su respiración cambió y cerró los ojos.  
Bárbara inhaló su perfume, su mano aferrándose más a la mejilla de la mujer mientras sus bocas se recibían. ¡Cuánto había anhelado volver a hacerlo! Su sabor, su candor, su textura. Tenía los labios quebrados y le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo. Presionó suavemente en ellos antes de separarse, su pulgar volviendo a acariciar su mejilla.

\- Dios, en serio tenía ganas de hacer eso – confesó en confidencia y Mercedes sonrió, sus ojos achicándose.  
\- Yo pensé que no te había gustado, por eso no volví a insistir – se aferró a su bolso como si fuera un ancla y la mujer se lamió los labios.  
\- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos tranquilamente en mi casa?  
\- Me parece bien – la mano sobre su mejilla recorrió su hombro hasta su brazo y le tomó la mano.  
\- Vámonos entonces.

María Elsa sonrió, estirando el cuello para ver cómo las dos mujeres ingresaban al auto y luego éste se marchaba. Había visto el beso y su propio corazón había aleteado en alegría. Tocó su vientre y suspiró. Hubo un tiempo en que Horacio y ella habían sido igual de tontos, igual de melosos, tan embobados en su propia burbuja pero ahora todo aquello parecía lejano, como una historia que ella no hubiera escrito y de la que mucho menos hubiera sido protagonista. Sólo esperaba con toda el alma que a Mercedes esta vez la vida le sonriera, que las historias no se repitiesen.  
La música suave se deslizaba por el aire mientras ellas conversaban amenamente en un semáforo en rojo. La gente acelerada a su alrededor parecía no existir y una risita de Mercedes hizo que Bárbara se fijara en ella más allá del cambio de luz, ganándose un bocinazo por parte de los que estaban atrás.

\- Esta gente… - dijo, sus labios fruncidos mientras ponía en primera y arrancaba. Mercedes volvió a reír y ella la miró de reojo –, aunque no me importa.  
\- ¿Ah no?  
\- No – se fijó en tener camino libre y la miró, miró su boca y sonrió –, en lo más mínimo.

Cada vez que ella ponía un pie allí, la sensación de inmensidad y calma invadía su cuerpo y ésta no era la excepción. Bárbara cerró la puerta tras ella y la acompañó dentro del lugar, comentándole que almorzarían solas porque Margarita había ido con su madre a visitar a unos parientes después de clases y que volvería en la noche.

\- ¿Cómo va la relación con tu madre? – preguntó, recostándose en la puerta de la cocina mientras la morena buscaba su delantal.  
\- No te voy a decir que mejoró pero al menos ya no discutimos tanto – se encogió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa –, pero no vamos a hablar de ella, ¿ya? Que luego me arruina el día – movió las manos como alejando la presencia pronunciada de su madre y Mercedes rió.  
\- Bueno, como quieras – se recogió las mangas y se acercó a ella, mirando a su alrededor –, ¿qué tengo que hacer?  
\- Elegir un vino o si quieres tomar algo más, sentarte y esperar porque yo te invité y yo cocino.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas y Mercedes le miró la boca antes de siquiera pensarlo, viendo cómo sus labios se curvaban y sus dientes aparecían. Acortó la distancia y cerró los ojos antes de inclinarse y besarla con libertad esta vez, sin miedo, sin ataduras a recuerdos que herían. Bárbara haría lo suyo en el camino tal vez, pero ahora quería disfrutarla sin obstáculos autoimpuestos.  
La morena suspiró en su boca y entreabrió los labios, sujetándola de la cintura, recibiendo sus manos en su cabello. Con lentitud se recorrieron, se descubrieron, los labios de Mercedes presos de la otra mujer en una unión tan dulce y anhelada. Mercedes tocó la comisura de sus labios con la lengua y la deslizó por su labio superior, arrancándole un jadeo suave, casi lastimero. Se separaron por un segundo tal vez y ésta vez fue Bárbara quien la besó, empujando sin aviso su lengua contra de la de la joven, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y ésta vez la separación fue definitiva, frente descansando con frente y los dedos de Mercedes acariciando su nuca.

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Lo que tú quieras que sea, Mercedes – levantó la cabeza y la miró, acariciando su espalda.  
\- No quiero que sea de un día, ni una noche, ni una sola vez – la fragilidad en sus ojos le demostraban que había mucho por descubrir en aquella mujer que tenía en frente.  
\- Entonces no va a ser ni de un día, ni de una noche, ni una sola vez. Tú elige el tiempo – llevó su mano a su nuca y entrelazó sus dedos –, yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme.

Mercedes sonrió con los ojos algo aguados y buscó su boca de nuevo, sonriendo en medio del beso, su espalda pronto chocando la encimera, el cuerpo de Bárbara presionándose contra el suyo. La risa le picaba la garganta y entre besos reía, sintiendo la risilla incrédula de la morena contra su pecho.

\- Me gusta cómo se siente – le confesó ésta última, rodeándola con los brazos –. Y me siento un poco estúpida por haber tardado en volver a besarte.  
\- Pensé que te asustaste – le acomodó los mechones sueltos tras la oreja, mirándola a los ojos –, y a mí también me gusta esto, Bárbara, me gustas tú.  
\- Tenía que procesarlo, ¿ya? Esos ojitos preciosos fijándose en mí como que eran algo de no creer – besó su nariz y recostó su frente en ella de nuevo –. Vamos despacio, ¿ya?  
\- Despacio, sí – frotó su nariz con la de ella y suspiró temblorosamente –. Elsa tenía razón.  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- En que debía haberte preguntado y no quedarme con la duda todo este tiempo.  
\- Mmm, Elsa tenía razón – le besó la mejilla y sonrió, alejándose pero sin soltarla –. ¿Qué quieres comer?

La castaña la miró con una sonrisa divertida, sus ojos fijos en su boca mientras la veía sacudir la cabeza.

\- Mercedes, recién empezamos.  
\- No es mi culpa que seas tan linda – acortó la distancia de nuevo y murmuró contra sus labios en un tono bajito y ronco –, ni tampoco que beses tan bien.  
\- ¿Has besado a mucha gente para saber que beso bien? – dijo en falso tono ofendido.  
\- No, pero sólo sé que besas bien. Y ya, cállate – sentenció, cerrando su boca sobre la de la morena que le respondió sin ninguna otra objeción.  



	10. SEMANA VEINTE

Los besos se habían vuelto más comunes, sus dedos enredándose de forma distraída, los ojos claros de una encontrándose con los de la otra en amena complicidad. Se sentía fácil, como el agua calma de un río que va camino al mar sin apuro alguno.  
Habían pasado cinco semanas desde el segundo beso cargado de adrenalina, desde la aceptación de los sentimientos mutuos, y Bárbara se sentía en una nube de sólo recordar sus labios cálidos, su charla tranquila guiada por su voz ronca y sus ideales compartidos, su risa. Toda Mercedes la hacía sentir como una pluma y se preguntó si todo aquel tiempo la había estado esperando a ella, si ese lugarcito en su pecho era único y exclusivo para la joven de cabello ondulado.

Semana veinte.

María Elsa cerró la puerta de entrada algo agitada. Estaba llegando tarde a una reunión para un posible nuevo libro y…  
Sus ojos se levantaron hacia el pequeño ramo de flores que estaba envuelto en celofán sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista.

\- Buen día, Luzmira – se aclaró la garganta y tocó el plástico con los dedos –, ¿esto?  
\- Para la señorita Mercedes.  
\- ¿Quién la trajo?  
\- Una mujer vino hace un rato a dejarla. Dijo que se la diera cuando llegara pero aún no la he visto. De todas maneras llegué algo tarde – se excusó y María Elsa negó con la cabeza.  
\- No te preocupes. Es lunes – tomó el ramillete de seis flores y miró su reloj –. ¿Están para la reunión?  
\- Acaban de avisar que llegan en quince minutos.  
\- Ya. Gracias.

Con pasos acelerados subió hasta el primer piso. Las flores estaban frescas y el envoltorio era prolijo. Bárbara debía estar esperando alguna respuesta por aquello. Su propio corazón rezumbaba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuñada. Con cuidado tocó y entró, encontrándola con la cabeza gacha sobre unas hojas, los lápices sobre el alféizar y ella inclinada sobre su propio regazo. No era necesaria la luz del sol que la bañaba para decir que esa Mercedes de allí estaba radiante.

\- Buenas.  
\- Hola, Elsa – murmuró y dejó a un lado su tarea para levantar la cabeza y fruncir las cejas –, ¿eso?  
\- Son para ti – le sonrió tiernamente y después se mordió el labio –, ¿hay algo que me tengas que contar?  
\- Eh… - se puso roja y se levantó, dejando su dibujo sobre el escritorio mientras tomaba las flores con delicadeza –, ¿son camelias?  
\- Creo que sí – se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja – ¿Y?  
\- Mmm… - sonrió y las acarició con los dedos. Eran camelias rojas y rosas y estaban frescas. – Creo…, creo que va a funcionar, Elsa.  
\- ¿Qué va a funcionar? – siguió tirando del hilo y Mercedes la miró.  
\- El otro día almorzamos juntas y bueno…, terminamos en el sofá – sonrió con los ojos chinos y Elsa abrió la boca como para gritar por lo que ella se apresuró a detenerla –. ¡No! Así no, Dios, qué vergüenza – rió y sus mejillas florecieron –. Terminamos abrazadas, y no te imaginas cuán rico huele – cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Mierda que no pensé volver a verte así.  
\- ¡Elsa!  
\- Me vas a contar todo, que tengo diez minutos – y su mirada no daba lugar a negación.

Bárbara se sirvió el segundo café de la mañana. La cocina estaba vacía y el silencio solo hacía que su ansiedad aumentara. Hacía más de una hora que había pasado a dejar las flores y no quería pasar por pesada preguntándole si las había recibido. Recostó su cadera en la mesada y volvió a llevarse la taza caliente a los labios. En su boca todavía sentía los besos de la noche anterior.   
Habían pasado el domingo juntas y, de vuelta a su casa, Mercedes la había secuestrado en la cocina, robándole besos como si fueran dos adolescentes. Las niñas las habían interrumpido, diciendo a los gritos que Margarita iba a desangrarse cuando en realidad sólo se había hecho un corte en la rodilla al caer en el patio de atrás. Mercedes le había dicho a Gabriela que se comportara y ella había tomado a su hija en brazos para sentarla en un taburete e ir por gaza y agua oxigenada. Después de desinfectar la herida y cubrirla, habían llevado a Margarita a su cuarto y las niñas se habían puesto a mirar una película. Tras sus ojos aquella imagen de Mercedes pasando por las opciones, discutiendo con las dos sobre cuál era la mejor, no se le borraba de la mente y se le apetecía muchísimo.

\- ¿Soñando despierta? – la voz de Nora la distrajo y sacudió la cabeza.  
\- No, sólo pensaba.  
\- Esa sonrisita no es sólo de estar pensando, weona – abrió una gaveta y sacó una cuchara –. ¿Me lo vas a presentar?  
\- Mmm… - apretó los labios y miró el poco café que quedaba.

Nora era lo más cercano a una amiga. Después de aquella noche, se había alejado de todos quienes conformaban su grupo de amigos y se había sumido en la soledad absoluta. Nora, compañera de último año de la universidad y quien le ayudó a conseguir el puesto en el periódico, era la única que estaba ahí como una sombra, sin molestar pero levantándole el ánimo en los peores días.

\- Si no me qui…  
\- Es una mujer, Nora – levantó los ojos hacia ella y esperó el rechazo pero no llegó.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? – buscó una taza y el azucarero – ¿Las flores de hoy eran para ella?

Bárbara la miró incrédula y rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y, cuando iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió y Silvia entró de sopetón.

\- Buen día, chiquillas. Bárbara, te buscan.  
\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó extrañada y dejó la taza a un lado.  
\- No sé, le falta pelo y es odiable – dijo, rodando los ojos y Bárbara suspiró.  
\- Dios, lo que me faltaba.  
\- Tranquila, ¿eh? Cualquier cosa me llamas – le guiñó un ojo y la morena asintió antes de salir del lugar. Silvia la siguió con la mirada y después cerró la puerta.  
\- ¿Quién es la mina que dijo que se está comiendo?  
\- Y yo que pensé que era chismosa – dijo riendo, ignorando la pregunta y cargando café en su propia taza.

Mercedes tomó el teléfono una vez que Elsa se marchó a las apuradas y buscó el chat con Bárbara, abriéndolo y sonriendo ante el corazón doble que le había mandado la noche anterior la morena. Se sentía como una niña tonta. Tecleó con rapidez y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mirando las flores una vez más. Eran claveles. Le importaba. Eran claveles rojos. La deseaba. Y ella también. Tomó una de las flores y la sacó del ramo, acariciando los pétalos suaves y húmedos. Los besos de Bárbara eran así. Mordiéndose el labio, se encontró a sí misma ansiando una respuesta pronta a su mensaje.  
Nicanor estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la entrada con una revista en la mano, los lentes sobre la nariz y una calvicie aún más marcada en la cabeza. Bárbara tomó aire y se acercó a él, sus brazos cruzados.

\- Buen día.  
\- Apareciste – sonrió y se puso de pie para saludarla con un par de besos pero ella lo esquivó.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- ¿Así recibes al padre de tu hija? – dijo como si tuviera derechos y Bárbara apretó los dientes, mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- ¿A qué viniste?  
\- Necesito ver a la niña.  
\- Te he dicho que no. Nicanor, no eres parte de su vida y tampoco quiero que lo seas. Ha vivido ocho años sin ti, ¿ahora mágicamente va a tener un padre? - bajó el tono y miró hacia todos lados – Te dije que aquí no podías venir. No se puede hablar.  
\- Es que nunca estás o me dices que no puedes.  
\- Estoy trabajando, aquí tampoco puedo – sus uñas se clavaron en sus antebrazos –. ¿Además para qué quieres verla? No te necesita para nada.  
\- Es mi hija – dijo con veneno y Bárbara dio un paso, invadiendo su espacio personal.  
\- Eres un hijo de puta – murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos –, y lávate la boca antes de volver a decir eso. Ahora, mejor agarras tus pies y te marchas por donde viniste. No vas a conseguir nada.  
\- Puedo hacer de todo esto un problema para ti.  
\- No te metas conmigo ni con ella, Nicanor. No vas a querer que me enoje. Por favor, vete.

El hombre la miró con rabia, acomodando los lentes sobre su nariz mientras se marchaba de la sala vacía. Bárbara se frotó la frente al verlo abandonar el edificio y cerró los ojos un segundo, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. El sonido de Mercedes. Sacó el teléfono con rapidez y abrió el mensaje, sonriendo y sintiendo que todo el fastidio y el enojo de pronto se iban.

**_Son preciosas, no tanto como tú, pero son preciosas. Gracias (aunque no tenías por qué)_ **

  
**_Son preciosas como tú, bonita. Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Te mereces eso y mucho más._ **

Mercedes se sentía tonta. Era la única forma de describir su estado. Dejó las flores dentro de un florero improvisado y le echó agua con cuidado. Así quería ser con Bárbara. Cuidarla. Cuidarla mucho y hacer que cada día valiera la pena. Que la suavidad y frescura de sus besos no se fueran nunca, que siempre estuvieran allí y que la primavera brotara en la punta de sus dedos al tocarla. Quería cuidar a Bárbara y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán fuerte se estaba volviendo lo que ella pensó era un simple deslumbramiento.  
Eran alrededor de las una cuando, luego de haber esperado a Bárbara – quien le pidió que se quedara un momento con Margarita porque ella no alcanzaba a llegar al horario de siempre –, haberle besado las mejillas cuando en realidad había querido robarle hasta el alma en un beso, se marchó hacia la que había sido su antigua casa. Ernesto las esperaba para almorzar y ella había decidido volver a trabajar después de una ligera conversación con su padre. Había visto la pregunta colgando de sus dientes y de sus ojos pero no le había dado tiempo a hacerla, a dejarla volar por el aire entre ambos. No estaba lista para nada aún.  
Bárbara se quedó mirando a la niña quitarse las gomitas del cabello cuando recibió otro mensaje. Era Mercedes que, con palabras algo tímidas, la invitaba a almorzar. Sólo si tenía tiempo.

\- Nena – preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Quieres ir a comer con Mercedes?  
\- No. La abuela me dijo que hoy iba a hacer dulce de papaya y que yo podía ir a ayudarla. ¿Puedo?  
\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?  
\- Anoche llamó por teléfono, tú te estabas bañando.  
\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? – se acercó a ella y le quitó un broche que se enredó con su cabello. Las hebras oscuras y onduladas pronto se vieron libres.  
\- Porque me olvidé – se pasó los dedos por donde había estado el broche y se giró hacia su madre –, ¿me vas a llevar?

Mercedes frunció las cejas al ver la hora. Las una y media. Bárbara la había dejado en visto así que no podía ser ella y María Elsa se había retirado antes del almuerzo por malestares del embarazo. Se levantó y con pasos perezosos fue a abrir.  
Al otro lado de la puerta, un par de ojos cafés la recibieron con algo de pena. En las manos de la morena habían dos bolsas y en su boca una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo?  
\- Pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo y cerró los ojos, los labios rojos presionando los suyos con ternura.  
\- Tuve que llevar a Maggie a lo de mi mamá, tenían planes y yo no me enteré, fíjate – dejó las bolsas en la silla y se giró, mirándola.

Mercedes cerró la puerta y le puso pestillo, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y los brazos cruzados. Su cabello estaba ondulado y largo, haciendo que su rostro se viera incluso más joven de lo que ella era. Bárbara le tomó el rostro cuando la tuvo cerca y besó sus labios con pausas, con calor, con anhelo. Sus frentes se pegaron y Mercedes apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos mientras ella le tomaba la cintura.

\- ¿Te gusta la lasaña?  
\- Sí – sonrió y la miró a los ojos –. Me gustan tus flores y me gustas tú.  
\- Pero tú me gustas más, mucho más.  
Möller levantó una ceja y la rodeó con los brazos, dejando besos dulces en su mentón y en sus mejillas, poniéndose en puntitas de pies para besarle la frente. Bárbara era una flor que ella iba a cuidar con todo el amor del mundo. De eso ya no tenía dudas.  
\- ¿En todo este tiempo te he dicho cuán hermosa eres? – le besó la punta de la nariz y ambas sonrieron.  
\- Creo que no, fíjate.  
\- Pues eres muy, muy, muy hermosa – levantó la mano y le acarició la comisura de los labios, sus ojos celestes subiendo a los de ella –. Muy hermosa.

Después de una ronda de besos más y de preguntas neutrales sobre la mañana en sus respectivas actividades, ordenaron el escritorio para poder almorzar tranquilas.  
Mientras Mercedes iba a la cocina por más servilletas de papel, Bárbara pasó las hojas de una libreta de dibujos que quedó en una esquina, junto a la computadora. Las rayas rápidas y larguiruchas, aquellas más centradas y bien marcadas; la naturalidad con la que los dibujos parecían tener vida daba cuenta de cuán grande era la pasión de Mercedes por aquello. Patitos, un robot, un Gokú rodeado de esferas a medio pintar. Una réplica pequeña de un cuadro de Monet y finalmente una silueta y cabellos oscuros parecidos a ella. Pasó el dedo por la figurita plasmada en papel y sonrió al ver un pequeño corazón borroneado en una esquina. La puerta se abrió pero ella no escuchó, muy perdida en la ternura que aquel gesto tan banal.

\- ¿Te gusta? – apoyó su mentón en su hombro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.  
\- Me encanta.  
\- Lo miro siempre que te extraño – le sonrió y tomó asiento.

La charla fue cambiando de matices hasta que se quedaron en silencio, masticando con parsimonia y cada una perdida en la comodidad de tenerse allí. Se sentía tan natural, como si fuera actividad diaria el compartir algunas comidas, darse los buenos días tan temprano y despertarse casi a la misma hora los fines de semana. Perdida en su nube, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Bárbara con el gesto tenso y el cubierto dando vueltas en el plato vacío. Dejó su propio tenedor y estiró la mano, tomando esa que descansaba inerte junto al vaso de plástico.

\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Eh? – sus ojos se fijaron en ella y sacudió levemente la cabeza – No, nada. Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le sonrió pero su intento de tranquilizarla falló inútilmente.  
\- Bárbara, ¿qué es?

Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y por apreciación, y por ver la preocupación genuina de sus ojos, se vio en la obligación de contarle. Se limpió los labios y dobló el papel, como buscando algo de paz y que la rabia no la consumiera.

\- Nicanor llegó esta mañana a mi trabajo. Pedía ver a Margarita y dijo que haría todo por conseguirlo.  
\- Será huevón – murmuró y entrelazó sus dedos –, pero tú tranquila, ¿ya? Él no tiene ningún derecho a pedir nada.  
\- Prácticamente le oculté una hija por casi diez años –rió tristemente y la castaña se levantó para rodear el escritorio y arrodillarse junto a ella, sus manos en su muslo.  
\- No es algo que elegiste, ¿eh? No tienes la culpa de nada. Él es un idiota que no merece ni que le dirijas la palabra – le acarició las mejillas y Bárbara sonrió torpemente.  
\- Ya. Pero si quiere, puede pedir análisis y va a salir que Maggie es su hija, Mercedes. Puedo tener problemas.  
\- Tú tienes tu testimonio bien fundamentado. Claramente puedes defenderte si quiere acciones legales de por medio. Tienes a tu madre y…  
\- Por su culpa pasó todo esto – murmuró cabizbaja y los dedos en su mejilla le erizaron la piel. Mercedes parecía cargada de una energía única –. Ella fue quien lo buscó y le contó hace unos meses. Habíamos discutido mucho, me echó en cara el haberle ocultado la paternidad, el haber dejado a Margarita sin una figura paterna.   
\- Esas son estupideces.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… es tan difícil hacerle entender.

Mercedes se puso de pie y besó su frente, abrazándola con fuerza. A veces se preguntaba a qué nivel de falta de escrúpulos podía llegar la gente. Nicanor era una de esas personas. La rabia comenzó a subir por su garganta pero la aplacó, sabiendo que la otra mujer necesitaba apoyo antes que otra cabeza caliente que no le ayudara a resolver nada.

\- No va a meterse en donde no lo llamaron, Bárbara, me tienes a mí y…, y yo puedo preguntarle a mi papá sobre algún amigo abogado que tenga. Vamos a prepararnos para lo que venga, ¿ya? No te voy a dejar sola.

La morena asintió contra su estómago y Mercedes se puso de cuclillas, tomándole el rostro para besar su frente y sonreírle. Bárbara estaba ahí, enojada y débil y ella quería apoyarla aunque supiera que esa mujer era capaz de hacerlo todo por sí sola.

\- Eres hermosa hasta cuando te enojas – susurró y la risa contagiosa de la mujer se oyó por todos lados, sus ojos arrugándose, sus dientes parejos y blancos como marfil brillando –. Preciosa.

Sus pulgares se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios y su gesto alegre y alentador desapareció. Mercedes se lamió los labios y miró su boca, Bárbara sintiendo su respiración cambiar de ritmo. La castaña se inclinó y en sepulcral silencio sus respiraciones se enlazaron y sintieron el sabor de la lasaña mezclarse en la boca de la otra. La tensión se volvía inestable mientras el beso subía en temperatura e intensidad.  
Bárbara la ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse en sus rodillas, sus sonrisas rojas y de labios algo hinchados aparecieron por un momento antes de volver a sumergirse en el deseo irrefrenable de sentirse. Sus manos bajaron por los muslos de la joven Möller y la pegó más a su cuerpo. El cielo estaba allí. Y en el cielo no existían preocupaciones más que aquellas de ser feliz y sentirse en paz.  
La risilla nerviosa y excitada de Mercedes rompió el beso, mirándose con una intensidad que sólo aquel que se hubiera enamorado era capaz de saber cómo se sentían detrás de esos ojos llenos de destellos.


	11. SEMANA VEINTIUNO

La lluvia había teñido de gris sucio el cielo de la ciudad; su repiquetear constante en los techos y contra las ventanas había durado toda la noche y, siendo ya media tarde, aún no se detenía. Mercedes siguió una de las gotas que corría por la ventana hasta que murió en el metal que bordeaba al vidrio. Gabriela salió del baño con la ropa de cambio puesta y se acomodó junto a ella en la cama de plaza y media que había sido de Mercedes años atrás. El cuarto lleno de dibujos pegados en las paredes, con un nuevo llamador de ángeles y un gran atrapa sueños en la puerta, le traía recuerdos que prefería no tener y aunque lo intentara no podía detener su cabeza. Su madre. Su mirada y risa. Su muerte. Leonor se había ido muy pronto. Se mordisqueó el labio y acomodó la almohada para la pequeña que tenía la carita cansada.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga un poquito de agua y luego nos dormimos?  
\- No – sacudió su cabecita de cabello oscuro y bostezó, acurrucándose contra ella –. Hoy me preguntaron algo en la escuela – murmuró un poco dormida y jugó por el botón de la camisa de su madre.  
\- ¿Qué cosa, mi amor? – se puso a su altura, sus narices a unos cuantos centímetros. La niña rió al verle los ojos más grandes de lo normal.  
\- Que por qué tú no estás casada, por qué no tienes novio y yo un papá.

Mercedes estiró la mano y le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas, peinándola con los dedos mientras buscaba la forma justa para dejarle entender por qué ella nunca tendría novio. La sonrisa de Bárbara apreció en su mente y se mordisqueó el labio, mirando dentro de sus ojos.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo novio porque no quiero – le sonrió y la niña la miró con curiosidad.  
\- ¿No quieres?  
\- No. No porque yo no quiero tener un novio – remarcó la o y sus dedos acariciaron el cuero cabelludo de la niña –, yo quiero tener una novia. – los ojos de Gabriela mostraron confusión y tomó aire a espera de la avalancha de preguntas.  
\- Pero eso… - sus cejas se fruncieron –, eso no se puede. ¿O sí?  
\- Sí, sí se puede mientras lo sientas así. En mi caso, no quiero tener novio y no tiene nada de malo. Eso tampoco afecta nada de lo que hago.  
\- Todas las mamás de mis compañeras tienen un marido. Sólo Maggie y yo no tenemos, y bueno, Antonio, pero él porque su papá murió – Mercedes asintió y volvió a acariciar su cabello.  
\- Y eso también está bien. Cuando seas grande, cuando tengas muchos años más de los que tienes ahora, quizás te guste alguien. Puede ser un chico o una chica. Y va a estar bien, porque si estás feliz, está bien – le dijo, sus ojos cafés mirándola con atención –. Nunca, nunca, nunca hagas algo que no quieras, ni sientas.  
\- ¿Tú te sientes feliz queriendo tener una novia?  
\- Sí – le sonrió, sonrió de verdad. Por mucho tiempo había pensado en cómo abordar el tema sin que la niña se espantara. Las preguntas del resto no tardarían en llegar, lo sabía. Y no había errado.  
\- ¿Y por qué no tienes novia?  
\- Porque primero estás tú, te tengo que cuidar a ti.  
\- ¿Y nunca tuviste novia? – sus ojitos cafés seguían bullendo en preguntas que seguramente no sabía cómo formular.  
\- Sí. Una vez tuve una novia.  
\- ¿Era linda?  
\- Muy linda – dijo con sinceridad, recordando los ojos oscuros de quien en su momento revolvió todo su mundo.  
\- ¿Y por qué ya no están juntas?  
\- Porque no quisimos estar más juntas y ya – de pronto, hablar de eso no le hacía mal gusto a su boca. Era un tema más.  
\- ¿Ya no la volviste a ver?  
\- No, ella se fue.  
\- ¿No quisiste ir con ella?  
\- No, esa vez no – metió sus manos bajo su cabeza.  
\- Bueno, mejor, porque te quedaste y te convertiste en mi mamá – murmuró con inocencia, acercándose y abrazándola, su cabeza hundiéndose en su cuello.

Mercedes la abrazó y giró, haciendo que quedara dormida sobre ella como cuando era más pequeña. **_Te convertiste en mi mamá._** Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos y su garganta se ciñó mientras frotaba la espalda de la niña, cerrando los ojos y dejándose invadir por su aroma que no cambiaba, por su fragilidad e inocencia que tanto amaba. La apretó fuerte y la sostuvo contra sí, deseando que no creciera más y que todos los días de su vida esa inocencia reinara entre ambas.  
La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Ernesto asomó la cabeza, conectando con los ojos aguados de su hija. Con una mirada hizo la pregunta y Mercedes le dijo que no pasaba nada con un movimiento de labios. No tenía ganas de hablar. Su pecho era un enredo de sentimientos y no sabía de cuál tirar primero para desatarlo. Con la cabeza vagando en los ojos de su madre, se durmió, sintiéndose en paz con la respiración de la niña haciéndole cosquillas bajo el mentón.

Semana veintiuno.

Margarita echó a correr en dirección a su madre mientras los demás niños salían en distintas direcciones. Bárbara la cargó en un abrazo apretado y llenó de besos sus mejillas, girando en el lugar. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó mientras ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.  
\- Bien. Tenemos que estudiar la tabla del ocho para mañana y otra tarea más – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la entrada. Gabriela y su abuelo ya se habían ido.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – se fijó en el retrovisor y puso las balizas y la luz de giro antes de salir.  
\- Gaby me contó un secreto hoy.  
\- ¿Uno feo?  
\- No. Creo que no – siguió jugando con los llaveros que tenía en el cierre de la mochila – ¿Y mi papá?

Bárbara tragó grueso y trató de calmarse mientras avanzaban por las calles. ¿Y su papá? La biología era una zorra por haber hecho que Nicanor compartiera genes con ese ser tan lleno de amor y bondad.

\- Hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿ya?  
\- Sí… - sus ojos viajaron por el paisaje del exterior por varios minutos.

Bárbara la miraba de vez en cuanto y sentía su malestar pero no quería ponerse a hablar de eso en medio de la calle y menos aun cuando ella iba manejando. Con pesado silencio la niña se perdió en su mundo y Bárbara trató de organizar sus pensamientos y formas de decirle al menos parte de la verdad a su hija.  
Dejando el auto en la calle y tomando su mochila, entraron hasta la casa y la pequeña fue quitándose la gomita del cabello y los brochecitos camino a la sala. Bárbara cerró los ojos, el terror invadiendo su cuerpo y agolpándose en su pecho. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesita de entrada y se quitó el abrigo mientras hacía tiempo.  
Margarita yacía sentada en el sofá, desprendiendo su uniforme cuando ella se sentó a su lado y la ayudó.

\- ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? – dijo una vez que la niña pudo respirar, libre del cuello apretado.  
\- Si te pregunto, romperé la promesa que le hice a Gabriela.  
\- ¿Sobre qué, mi amor? – acarició sus bucles y la rodeó con un brazo.  
\- Ella me contó un secreto y si yo te lo pregunto, sabrás de qué es.  
\- Pero yo no voy a decirle a nadie, ¿sí? No quiero verte así y además sabes que yo no me enojo con tus preguntas.

La pequeña frunció la boca en una mueca rara y siguió contándose los dedos, el silencio planeaba mientras el corazón a ella se le expandía más y más, tratando de trabajar a todo dar para hacer llegar sangre y oxígeno a su cabeza.

\- ¿Una niña puede tener dos mamás? – levantó sus ojos curiosos hacia ella y Bárbara frunció las cejas.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Porque…, porque la mamá de Gaby le contó que ella quiere tener novia, no novio, y si ella se casa con alguna novia, Gaby va a tener dos mamás.

Bárbara se sintió rara de pronto, una mueca de sonrisa curvando sus labios aunque no fuera un momento para sonreír, no cuando la mirada seria y confusa de su hija se posaba en ella buscando respuestas.

\- Pues… - se aclaró la garganta –, sí, sí se puede.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Si dos personas se quieren, aunque sean dos mujeres o dos hombres, ¿crees que haya algo malo?  
\- ¿Si se quieren mucho?  
\- Ajá…  
\- No, no creo.  
\- Entonces si dos personas se quieren mucho y pueden cuidar de un niño con mucho, mucho, mucho amor, no hay nada que pueda estar mal.  
\- Ya…  
\- ¿Hay algo más que me quieras preguntar? – acarició su mejilla y besó su frente.  
\- No… Bueno, sí – la miró con las cejas fruncidas –, ¿yo por qué no tengo papá? ¿tú también quieres tener novia?

Bárbara rió y volvió a besarla en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿A ti te molestaría?  
\- ¿Qué tengas novia?  
\- Ajá.  
\- No. No sé. Sólo si es bonita.  
\- Ya… - le acarició el cabello y suspiró –. Sí, mi amor, yo también soy como la mamá de Gaby que quiere tener novia.  
\- ¿Y por qué no tienes?  
\- Por muchas cosas pero principalmente porque quiero encargarme de ti todo lo que pueda, quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Cuando una tiene pareja, también tiene que estar para la otra persona.  
\- Ya… ¿por eso no estás con mi papá?  
\- Ese tema – se aclaró la garganta y frotó su espalda –. Creo que ya eres grande para entenderlo. Yo dejé a tu papá cuando estaba embarazada – le acarició el cabello y mordió el interior de su mejilla.  
\- ¿No lo querías?  
\- Sí, pero no como se debe querer a alguien con quien quieres tener hijos.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Entonces, sólo tienes que saber que yo a ti te amo, que tu papá no está con nosotras por cosas que suceden y que te contaré cuando seas más grande, mi amor.  
\- ¿Yo lo vi alguna vez?  
\- No, pequeña. Pero si algún día quieres conocerlo, no tengo problemas – dijo con la voz temblorosa y la niña se quedó pensando.  
\- Creo que me interesa más saber que algún día vas a tener una novia.

Bárbara rió y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándole de besos el cabello. Suspiró con algo de tranquilidad y se separó para mirarla. Los ojos de Nicanor estaban allí, con su color tan único. Acarició su mejilla y volvió a hablar.

\- El día que tú quieras conocer a tu papá, quiero que me lo digas y yo te llevaré con él. ¿Sí?

La pequeña asintió y Bárbara volvió a abrazarla, recostando su cabeza en su coronilla. El momento menos buscado había llegado y lo único que agradecía era que había nacido de la niña el preguntar y no que Nicanor se presentara de un día para otro imponiéndose como figura paterna.  
Entonces, entre tantos pensamientos, Mercedes apareció. Dejó la tarta en el horno y se quitó el delantal. Tomó el celular que estaba junto a la ensaladera y abrió el chat con la castaña.

_**Buenas, pequeña, ¿podemos vernos en la noche?** _

El mensaje no dio ni siquiera como recibido y se descubrió impaciente hasta ver que había llegado. Segundos después Mercedes lo veía.

**_Buenas, bonita. Veré si puedo hacerme un hueco. Vienes a casa en todo caso?_ **

**_Claro que sí. Cómo fue hoy??_ **

**_Estoy cansada, ¿y tú?_ **

_**Más o menos. Me avisas si necesitas algo, ya?** _

**_Sí, muchísimas gracias <3_ **

Bárbara bloqueó el celular y lo dejó a un lado mientras buscaba la sal y el aceite de oliva. Cuando terminó de recordar que la lechuga tenía tintes de los ojos de Mercedes, el móvil volvió a vibrar y lo desbloqueó.

**_Quiero que sepas que te extrañé toda la mañana, bonita._ **

Bárbara sonrió como una tonta y suspiró antes de terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Mercedes realmente la hacía volar con mensajes como esos y oírle decirlo era mucho mejor; ahí su corazón se aceleraba como loco y solo quería besarla y abrazarla por el resto de sus días. Revolvió bien todo y lo metió a la heladera antes de volver a buscar el móvil.

**_Yo te extrañé mucho también. No te imaginas cuánto._ **

Mercedes cerró la puerta de la casa de su padre mientras guardaba el celular y, al girarse, se encontraba con los ojos inquisitivos de Ernesto Möller.

\- Papá, hola – dejó a un lado la mochila y miró tras él –, ¿mi bebé?  
\- Está jugando en tu cuarto. El almuerzo ya está pero te esperábamos.  
\- Ya… voy a buscarla – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa pero Ernesto la detuvo del brazo.

\- Quiero que hablemos. El sábado en la tarde te vi muy triste. ¿Qué pasó?  
Mercedes miró las escaleras y agudizó el oído antes de suspirar y señalar la sala con un movimiento de cabeza. Ernesto la dejó pasar y después la siguió, cerrando la puerta corrediza y yendo a sentarse con ella. Su hija menor se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sus dedos entrelazados y los ojos fijos en la alfombra mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Gabriela me lo preguntó – dijo, finalmente, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo –. Le preguntaron en la escuela por qué ella no tenía papá. Le dije y lo tomó bien – sonrió y Ernesto asintió.  
\- Vi que estabas llorando.  
\- Nunca se le escapa una a usted, ¿eh?  
\- No. Soy tu papá.  
\- Ya… - se recostó en él y Ernesto la rodeó con los brazos – Me dijo que agradecía que yo no me fui con Julieta porque me convertí en su mamá – murmuró y Ernesto le besó la frente.  
\- Mi niña…  
\- No quiero que lo sepa nunca, papá, me va a ver diferente y no quiero que sus ojos cambien conmigo, no quiero que deje de tirarse en mis brazos sabiendo que no la voy a soltar. No quiero – dijo en un sollozo y Ernesto la aferró más fuerte.  
\- Ya…, como tú quieras, mi vida. Es tu hija, no la mía.  
\- Es nuestro tesoro, papá, tuyo, de Horacio y mío. No quiero que sufra.  
\- Sh…, tranquila.

Cerró los ojos y el dolor punzante de la ausencia de Carlos golpeó su corazón como si de pronto se acordara que su hijo había marchado para no volver. Vivía anestesiado pero de pronto los puntos se cortaban y sucedía eso. Frotó la espalda de su hija y el sonido de un nuevo mensaje los interrumpió. Mercedes se secó las lágrimas y tomó el celular de su bolsillo, encontrándose con otro mensaje.

**_Ya te quiero robar besos como el otro día…_ **

Mercedes sonrió y se mordió el labio antes de bloquearlo y guardarlo. Ernesto se aclaró la garganta y frotó su espalda antes de soltarla.

\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?  
\- Creo que no – dijo algo nerviosa y siguió secándose los restos de preocupación.  
\- ¿Segura?

Unos pasos apresurados en las escaleras le aceleraron el corazón y cuando la puerta se abrió, vio a Augusta entrar corriendo. Su labio tembló y abrió los brazos para recibir a Gabriela en sus brazos, besando su frente y cerrando los ojos, aguantándose el llanto. Ernesto apretó los labios y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Pensé que ibas a quedarte con la tía Elsa.  
\- No, hoy no. ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?  
\- ¡Bien! Te hice un dibujo, ¿quieres ver?  
\- Sí. Vamos – se puso de pie ante el tirón de la niña en su mano y Ernesto la miró torcido. –. Hablamos después, lo prometo.

Y sus pasos la llevaron escaleras arriba mientras la parla incesante y agitada de la niña resonaba en todo el lugar. Ernesto sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa empujando la comisura de sus labios. Tal vez las cosas comenzarían a mejorar porque en muchos años, era la primera vez que Mercedes volvía a tener ese brillo de no sé qué en la mirada. Y fuera quien fuera la causante, le agradecía con el alma.

\- ¡Tata! – oyó desde arriba y se puso de pie.  
\- ¡Ya voy!  
\- Dile que se apure – oyó a la niña decir un poco muy fuerte y la risa de Mercedes llegó hasta él.  
\- ¡Papá, apúrate!

La sonrisa escapó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, deseando que de su mano fuera Leonor para llegar y entrar al cuarto, encontrarse a la pequeña familia de dos esperándolos con alguna sorpresa por la cual Gabriela estaría alborotada y Mercedes la observaría con eterno amor. Puso un pie en el rellano del pasillo y una brisa fresca cruzó la estancia mientras seguía avanzando.  



End file.
